


Hojas de Otoño

by Aeren



Series: Hojas de Otoño verse! [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/cover4_zps6e67c01a.jpg)

  
  
  
**Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~20.198~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Muerte de uno de los personajes.En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
Notas de Autor: Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/)**aura_dark** Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  


 

_En mi sombra jamás había brillado tanta luz. Y soñé largo tiempo, contemplando uno a uno._   
_Tras el oscuro abismo que la ola me ocultaba, el otro abismo sin fondo que se abría en mi alma._   
_Y me pregunté por qué estamos aquí. Cuál es al fin y al cabo el sentido de todo esto._   
_Victor Hugo_

  
  
  


 

Hojas de otoño

  
  


 

_“La casualidad nos da casi siempre lo que nunca se nos hubiere ocurrido pedir”.  
Alphonse de Lamartine_

  
  


**1**  
Volver a ocupar su lugar en la atestada cafetería era como vivir un déja vú. Chris estaba a su lado, en su expresión se adivinaba que estaba preocupado y confuso, como si su amigo no entendiese bien qué hacían allí, sin embargo, no había dicho ni media palabra, se había limitado a ocupar un lugar a su lado en la mesa, tan desaliñado como siempre, tan fiel como siempre, el mejor amigo que podía desear. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y contempló el ambiente: estudiantes, algún que otro profesor, risas, café, el dulzón aroma del azúcar y la canela, vainilla mezclada con cacao. Afuera, el otoño vestía de ocres y rojos el pequeño campus, un oasis de cuidada vegetación en medio de la ciudad. Sonrió mientras, como en un sueño, abría el portátil y comenzaba a teclear, más seguro que nunca de su decisión. Aquel, de todos en el mundo, era su lugar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_La vida es como un viaje sin meta. Lo que cuenta es el camino.  
El plan infinito, Isabel Allende_

  


**2**  
La mañana de septiembre era fresca y soleada, lo bastante como para que necesitase usar una chaqueta liviana. Bajó al portal, desde donde podría verle llegar, casi podía anticipar esa enorme sonrisa que tanto adoraba. La calle estaba llena de personas a pesar de la hora, o quizás a causa de ella, ya que era día laborable. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el sonido agudo y penetrante de una sirena, tanto y tan fuerte que parecía perforarle los tímpanos. Apretó la tira de la mochila entre las manos, el suave y gastado cuero resbaló en la palma, que de pronto notó sudada.  
No fue consciente de que había empezado a correr por la calzada, donde la gente se arremolinaba, gritos y llamadas, urgencia, un teléfono, el oscuro cemento regado de cristales y objetos personales. Sus pupilas quedaron presas de las prendas dispersas acá y allá. Notaba el corazón latiendo con dolorosa intensidad, como si buscase escapar de sus costillas, como si palpitase en su garganta. El amargor de la bilis le subió hasta herirle el paladar, amenazando con ahogarle. La necesidad de ver, de saber, había alcanzado proporciones violentas, tenía que mirar. No fue consciente de que se abría paso a empellones entre el grupo de personas, algunas vagamente conocidas, tampoco es que le importasen las miradas airadas y los improperios. No notó que había caído de rodillas sobre el duro asfalto, ni percibió cómo sus pantalones se iban empapando de forma progresiva de un líquido oscuro y tibio. Reconocer el metálico olor de la sangre, espesa y casi obscena, vino acompañado de la certeza. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo e intentó calmarse y hacer llegar oxígeno a su sistema, cada una de sus inspiraciones estaba llena de miedo, fuego y un desquiciante sentimiento de irrealidad. Aquello no estaba pasando, imposible. No. El mundo, el tiempo, todo se desdibujó por los bordes, un borrón, nada. Nada. No está pasando. No. Se encontró perdido en esa mirada liquida, infinita, y las palabras sonaron ásperas, ácidas, desbordándose de su garganta:  
—No te atrevas a dejarme —susurró—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme.

  
  


 

_"Sólo la casualidad puede aparecer ante nosotros como un mensaje. Lo que ocurre necesariamente, lo esperado, lo que se repite todos los días, es mudo. Sólo la casualidad nos habla. Tratamos de leer en ella como leen las gitanas las figuras formadas por el poso del café en el fondo de la taza..."  
La insoportable levedad del ser (Milan Kundera)_

  


 

[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
**3**  
  
Jensen Ackles jamás había creído en la casualidad. Nacido y criado en el seno de una de las familias de más rancio abolengo de la aristocracia de Manhattan, con vecinos en el Upper East Side de la talla de los Vanderbilt y los Astor, su vida parecía estar trazada desde la cuna: desde con quien debía relacionarse, a su futuro laboral, que prometía, que _debía_ , ser brillante. Al igual que su compromiso con Danneel, que había sido más fruto de la amistad entre ambas familias que de un verdadero sentimiento, su puesto como profesor era algo que había asumido desde siempre como un hecho consumado. Su padre había pertenecido por derecho de nacimiento al consejo administrativo de la Universidad de Columbia y, al mismo tiempo, su herencia materna le relacionaba con los fundadores más importantes de la misma institución académica. Que una de las becas de más prestigio llevase el nombre de uno de sus antepasados nunca le había resultado un motivo de orgullo, porque, para Jensen, todo aquello era sólo cuestión de dinero y no de méritos propios.  
  
Como hijo único, sobre sus hombros había recaído toda la responsabilidad de hacer honor a una herencia que en la mayoría de las ocasiones sólo le hacía sentirse prisionero de un destino ineludible e indeseado. Era su segundo año como profesor asistente en el Departamento de Literatura Comparada: había impartido un buen número de clases, publicado algún trabajo y organizado una serie de conferencias y charlas de post-grado con bastante éxito, mientras se entregaba en sus escasas horas libres a completar la investigación para su tesis. Nada especial, en opinión de su padre, que le urgía a ser más ambicioso. Nada especial, ni siquiera para él mismo, pues, pese a ser uno de los más prometedores educadores dentro de su campo, sólo era capaz de sentir cierto desapego por todo lo que le rodeaba.  
«Dos días, apenas dos noches, lo bastante para sentirse enamorado, lo bastante...». Con un furioso manotazo, cerró el portátil y se frotó el puente de la nariz. A su alrededor el barullo habitual de última hora de la tarde del viernes en una de las cafeterías más concurridas de Morningside Heights, el campus donde trabajaba. A pesar de que su trabajo había sido una cuestión familiar en la que apenas había tenido voz y voto, Jensen tenía la certeza de que había nacido para la vida académica; amaba el conocimiento, los idiomas, la cultura en todas sus facetas, y sabía que era bueno en su trabajo, muy bueno. Sin embargo, su mundo, sus ideas, sus sueños más íntimos hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de tener importancia. Nada en su vida era como había esperado y aunque se sabía privilegiado, si pensaba en ello con seriedad, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente estafado. Mirarse al espejo cada mañana y reconocer que se había fallado a sí mismo no era nada fácil.  
Levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, nadie le prestaba una especial atención y era por eso por lo que acudía allí, porque buscaba desvanecerse en la multitud, dejar de destacar y de ser él, Jensen Ackles. El niño prodigio, el hijo perfecto, el marido frustrado, el padre ausente. Suspiró, sorbiendo con desgana el café, que ya estaba frío e insípido. Miró el reloj, delicado y discreto, tenía la certeza de que costaba más de lo que el chico de la barra, que le sirvió otra bebida con una sonrisa, ganaba en un mes, o quizás en dos. Dejó un par de dólares de propina y volvió a su refugio, recordándose que allí, en medio del bar donde las estrellas deportivas de la Universidad se daban cita, pocos de sus alumnos podrían encontrarle.  
Tenía tantas ganas de poner en palabras algo, lo que fuese... Frustrado por su propia ineptitud, tomó el pequeño bloc que habitualmente llevaba consigo y ojeó las notas garabateadas entre clases, a veces en el aula, le recordó su cerebro con reproche, pero había momentos en los que además de ser un profesor competente, tenía el imperioso impulso de satisfacer aquella necesidad de poner sobre el papel sus ideas, por poco profesional que aquello resultase.  
Detuvo la lectura y, con una mueca de agrado, tomó la estilográfica —el único regalo de Danneel que conservaba—, dispuesto a tachar un par de palabras y añadir otras. Sostuvo la taza con la mano izquierda y entonces un golpe seco en mitad de la espalda le hizo soltar el recipiente, que, gracias a la deidad que fuese, estaba medio vacío. El líquido tibio salpicó sus vaqueros y la fina camisa que vestía. Antes de darse cuenta se había puesto de pie, jurando en todos los idiomas que conocía, que no eran pocos.  
—¿Qué coño...?  
  
Las gafas se le habían deslizado otra vez por la nariz, así que mientras se cercioraba de que el brebaje no había acabado sobre su portátil, se las recolocó con impaciencia, procediendo a cerrarlo, agradecido de que el aparato estuviese intacto. Se giró, notando cómo le sostenían por el antebrazo, tiró con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño y maldiciendo entre dientes por la incómoda sensación que estaba provocando el mejunje pegajoso que se extendía sobre su pecho y muslos. Maldita sea, la factura de la tintorería iba a ser astronómica.  
  
—Lo siento tío, en serio. —La voz dulce, con un deje hondo y ronco, sílabas líquidas casi perezosas, le arrancó estremecimientos desde lo más hondo del vientre, causando que su mal humor aumentase enteros. Bufó, apartándose del imbécil con una sacudida, agachándose para recuperar la pluma. El seco golpe en la frente le hizo ver, literalmente, las estrellas, renegando de su suerte, esta vez en voz alta, de la idiotez en general pero sobre todo de la de aquel tío en particular, se llevó la mano a la frente, rozándose la contusión.  
—¡Joder! Aléjate de mí, pedazo de... —gimió una protesta, aún sin detenerse a mirar al estudiante. Obviamente el niñato era uno de esos paletos que estaba allí disfrutando de una beca por el mero hecho de saber coger un balón. Jodidos gañanes, eran una plaga.  
—Lo siento, en serio, oh mierda, señor Ackles, yo... —Jensen jamás podría decir qué fue lo que le hizo dejar de mascullar y mirarle. Quizás saber que, quien fuera aquel idiota, _le conocía_ , o al menos sabía su nombre. Tenso, retiró las manos y luchó por estabilizarse, gruñendo por el dolor del golpe. El tipo era enorme y, desde luego, no recordaba a nadie así en sus clases, aunque también era cierto que a veces tendía a evadirse y...  
—¿Seguro que no le he hecho daño, no? —La voz seguía, demasiado alegre y animada para su gusto. Apretó la mandíbula mientras —al fin— se ponía de pie, intentando mantener la dignidad lo más intacta posible, eso le pasaba por ir a meterse en semejante cuchitril. Joder—. ¿Está herido...?  
—No... sólo aléjate —repitió, tirando sin disimulo de la camisa, que se le pegaba al vientre. El movimiento de la tela provocó un sonido húmedo y desagradable. Sabía que estaba haciendo muecas, pero no esperaba la carcajada, sincera, abierta, casi musical—. ¿Te parece divertido?  
—Dios... —Un jadeo y una risita apenas sofocada. Jensen le examinó con disgusto. Le miró, _le miró de verdad_ y, para su vergüenza se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Dio un paso atrás, todo instinto de supervivencia, necesidad de alejarse, autoconservación.  
Era demasiado, demasiado en todo. Su mente intentó clasificar uno a uno los detalles, como siempre hacía, pero falló de forma clamorosa. No superaba los veinte y si lo hacía era por poco, cuerpo elástico, músculos definidos, piel dorada, un espeso flequillo oscuro ocultando en parte la mirada divertida, sonrisa abierta, un lunar en la mejilla, cerca de la nariz, Jesús, unos hoyuelos realzados por una sombra de barba, y aquellos ojos. Sólo por aquellos ojos, Jensen supo que aquel chaval que parecía conocerle no pertenecía a su alumnado. En toda su vida podría haber obviado aquella mirada intensa, a medio camino entre el gris y el verde musgo, como las aguas de un estanque, lánguidas, sin fondo, tibias, casi incitándole a perderse en ellas.  
—Soy Jared —explicó el dueño de aquellos increíbles iris, sonriendo aún más si aquello era posible—. Siento mucho todo esto, señor Ackles... Chad... bueno, ¡es que mi amigo es imbécil! —Casi gritó girando la cabeza y dándole a Jensen una espléndida panorámica de su perfil, que, para su desgracia, era tan encantador como el resto de su anatomía. Un estallido de silbidos le sacó de aquel trance perturbador en el que la presencia del estudiante parecía haberle sumido. Abochornado, rezó para que el calor que notaba en las mejillas no significase que se había ruborizado como una estúpida chica frente al quaterback del instituto. Maldita sea. Joder.  
—Deberías mirar por dónde andas —masculló al cabo de unos instantes. Se obligó a apartar sus ojos traidores de la estilizada línea de la mandíbula del chico, recogiendo con prisas las pocas cosas que tenía sobre la mesa. Embutió el portátil y la libreta en el bolso y lanzó una mirada resentida al chaval. Mierda, el tío le superaba en altura al menos en una cabeza, así que en esa distancia casi le hacía sentirse pequeño, pese a que nunca antes se había considerado bajito ni nada por el estilo, ya que con su metro ochenta y cinco superaba a la mayoría de sus conocidos.  
—Lo siento, señor Ackles, en serio... déjeme, yo sólo... ¿puedo pagarle, ayudarle en algo, lo que sea...? —Una mano enorme se cerró sobre su muñeca, calentando la zona en la que mantenían contacto. El tío parecía arder, literalmente, y las alarmas de Jensen, esas en las que había trabajado durante toda su vida, se dispararon de nuevo.  
—Mejor no, gracias —replicó, soltándose con un tirón, y de varias zancadas se alejó del tibio local, asegurándose que jamás volvería a acampar allí, aunque se viese obligado a empezar a usar su aula como sitio de esparcimiento. Un último y cáustico vistazo le dejó impresa la imagen de aquel gigante con cara de niño, que le observaba marcharse con una expresión indescifrable en sus rasgos agraciados. Mientras se centraba en jurar y quejarse sobre las manchas de café sobre la ropa, se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar el ligero temblor, el peso cálido que se le había instalado en el fondo del estómago. Aquello sólo era un estúpido e inoportuno encuentro, puro azar. Algo que dejar pasar. No quiso pensar en el modo cobarde en que buscaba evadirse de sí mismo y del modo en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el inocente toque de Jared. Ni siquiera debía recordar que aquel era su nombre, Jared. Sin embargo, esa noche sus sueños estuvieron plagados de ramalazos incandescentes, de lánguidas profundidades en las que deseó bucear hasta desvanecerse. Desde luego, Jensen odiaba las casualidades.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta histoia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~20.198~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Muerte de uno de los personajes.En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
Notas de Autor: Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**aura_dark**](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/) Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  
  
  
  
 **4**  
  
Aquel lunes empezó con mal pie, una sorpresiva tormenta de final de verano le atrapó en plena caminata desde el aparcamiento donde solía dejar su coche. Corriendo, intentó resguardarse lo mejor que pudo de la copiosa lluvia que estaba descargando con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Maldiciendo al tiempo inestable, subió la escalera hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba situado su despacho, si es que podía considerarse despacho algo tan diminuto como lo que tenía a su disposición. Con un bufido, dejó el bolso con el portátil y las carpetas y se deshizo de la chaqueta. El traje de fina lana en un tono gris jaspeado conjuntaba con la camisa azul medianoche. Puso en marcha el radiador y dejó la prenda cerca, colgada del respaldo de la única silla libre en el cuarto. Se aflojó la corbata, notando la seda, que era del mismo color que la camisa, húmeda y pesada bajo los dedos. Aún tenía algunos trabajos que corregir, dos clases y un par de tutorías por la tarde, pero disponía de tiempo suficiente para tomar un par de cafés y repasar algunas de las notas que había tomado para el curso que el departamento estaba organizando.   
Desde la diminuta ventana podía ver cómo la lluvia había provocado que la explanada pareciese más vacía que nunca, sucios regueros de hojas de color ocre arremolinándose mientras un par de conserjes se afanaban recogiendo lo peor del desastre. Que la oficina fuese tan pequeña y estuviese en uno de los pasillos menos transitados le daba una sensación de calma y seguridad. Vació un sobre de azúcar en la oscura infusión y la removió con un palillo que tiró después a la papelera. Una gota le resbaló por la nuca, haciéndole estremecerse. En el diminuto lavabo tenía un par de toallas, así que tomó una y se frotó el cabello, haciendo una mueca ante su reflejo: parecía un crío, con todos los pelos de punta. Se pasó los dedos por los mechones, felicitándose por haberse puesto las lentillas, cosa que rara vez se molestaba hacer para acudir a la Universidad.  
  
Enfrascado en la lectura de uno de los ejercicios, con el bolígrafo rojo en la mano y el bloc de notas delante, apenas escuchó el toque decidido en la puerta.  
—Jensen... ¿Puedo pasar? —Levantó la cabeza de la carpeta y examinó a su visitante, alzando una ceja. Moreno, ojos de un azul intenso, el Armani de tres piezas realzándole el porte.   
—Ya estás dentro —respondió con sequedad, entrelazando los dedos sobre el secante. Misha Collins, el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido, el hombre con el que una vez pensó que sus sueños más absurdos se harían realidad. Misha, el actual marido de Danneel y padre del futuro hermano de su pequeña Taylor—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
El abogado dejó el maletín en el suelo con parsimonia e, ignorando que Jensen no le había ofrecido asiento, tomó la silla sobre la que aún descansaba la chaqueta mojada del profesor y la acercó hasta la mesa, para luego sentarse frente al que una vez fue su compañero de juegos infantiles y correrías de adolescentes.  
—Este fin de semana nos vamos a Boston, a visitar a los padres de Danneel, y queremos que Taylor nos acompañe.  
—Ni pensarlo —contestó, manteniendo la misma postura de antes. Apretó los labios y apartó los ojos, odiaba que la presencia del que fuera su camarada más íntimo aún le perturbase de aquella manera—. Hace dos semanas fue el cumpleaños de una compañera del colegio. El mes pasado, sus tíos vinieron desde Los Ángeles a visitarla. ¡Hace casi dos meses que no veo a mi propia hija, Collins, así que no me jodas!  
—Estás siendo injusto, Jensen —replicó con ese tono suave que le sacaba de quicio, se mordió el interior de la mejilla en un fútil intento de no levantarse y sacar al idiota de su despacho.  
—Adiós, Collins, dile a Danneel que recogeré a Taylor donde siempre —cortó, volviendo a abrir la carpeta con el ejercicio que estaba corrigiendo antes de ser interrumpido.  
—Eres tan egoísta como siempre, ¿verdad? Antepones tus necesidades a las de una niña que necesita estabilidad. Lo sabes, Jen, ¿qué puedes ofrecerle tú, salvo un piso vacío y una película en el cine? Su familia la espera.  
—¿Su familia? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Su familia¿ ¿Y qué soy yo entonces, Misha? ¿Te crees que me siento contento con toda esta basura? No me lo ponéis fácil y lo sabes. Nada fácil.  
—Vendrá con nosotros —anunció imperturbable—. Es el último fin de semana antes de que el bebé nazca y queremos estar todos juntos. Se lo debes, Jensen.  
—¿Se lo debo? —inquirió por lo bajo, un ligero temblor sacudiéndole en cuerpo, la ira mezclada con la decepción y la impotencia, porque en el fondo, sabía que lo que Misha decía era cierto, si había algún culpable en la ruptura de su matrimonio, ese era Jensen—. ¿Qué exactamente y a quién...?  
—A Dan... y a Taylor, porque no supiste darles lo que necesitaban y lo sabes, Jen, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta. —Había algo petulante en el sonido, en el modo evasivo en que le observaba, y Jensen le detestó por usar aquel argumento, la velada amenaza de costumbre. Por millonésima vez, se preguntó sobre su propia cordura, renegando del escaso sentido común que había demostrado poseer. Jamás debió confiar en Collins.  
Se pasó las manos por la cara, notando por primera vez que no se había afeitado, el ligero dolor que le palpitaba en la base del cráneo parecía haberse duplicado, pulsando con furiosa intensidad tras los ojos. Deseó haber llevado las gafas consigo, porque sabía que el malestar bien podría significar el inicio de una jaqueca.  
—Lárgate de mi despacho.  
—No me has respondido —insistió el letrado, todavía impertérrito, al fin y al cabo no era la primera vez que mantenían la misma insultante conversación. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le dolía tanto, debería estar acostumbrado.  
—¡Que te levantes y te vayas! —ordenó, respirando con fuerza—. Maldita sea, Collins... que te largues.  
—Jensen...  
—Misha... vete.  
  
Un suave carraspeo y un par de golpes en la puerta entreabierta les detuvo, a ninguno le interesaba dar un espectáculo y menos sobre temas personales. Jensen se pasó la mano por el cabello aún húmedo y, para su sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico de la cafetería. Jesús, la mañana iba de mal en peor. Notó cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas, mientras Misha les miraba a ambos con gesto especulativo. Carraspeó, demasiado aliviado por la interrupción como para pararse a pensar en la casualidad de que fuese precisamente el mismo alumno del fiasco de la semana anterior el que presenciara aquella bochornosa escena. Descubrir el gesto serio y tenso en el muchacho le sorprendió, era como si estuviese preparado para sacar al abogado de allí si no se iba por propia iniciativa y. por lo que veía, el idiota de Collins parecía haber captado el mensaje, porque tras un par de ojeadas, recogió su maletín sin más demora. Gracias a Dios por las pequeñas bondades.  
—Te llamaremos el domingo cuando estemos de vuelta —anunció.  
—Mike se pondrá en contacto contigo el viernes —replicó a su vez con toda la frialdad que fue capaz de reunir. Después de su divorcio, no sólo había perdido a la mayoría de los amigos que había frecuentado como pareja de Danneel, también había tenido que lidiar con la desaprobación de su padre, con el que desde entonces apenas hablaba. Era una suerte de Michael Rosenbaum, que al igual que Misha había sido su amigo desde siempre, hubiese decidido apoyarle y ofrecerle su ayuda profesional, aunque eso significó que el joven abogado también fue expulsado de su círculo. En su momento, Mike se había reído cuando Jensen expresó aquella preocupación en particular, aclarándole que si aquellos idiotas no aceptaban a su pareja, Tom, era Mike el que no quería tener nada que ver con ellos.  
—Señor Ackles... —La voz profunda del desconocido le resultó extrañamente sedante, sobre todo tras el denso silencio que dejó la marcha del abogado. Jensen observó los puños del chico, se abrían y cerraban, apretando una carpeta de aspecto ajado; eran enormes, se dijo, alarmado por el modo en que, de pronto, se le había secado la boca.  
—¿Teníamos una cita... señor...? —Hasta para sus oídos el tono de la pregunta era falso y estridente.  
—Padalecki... —Ahí estaban de nuevo, el brillo intenso y cálido, la sonrisa amplia y generosa, los hoyuelos incongruentes en un hombre de semejante envergadura y que, al mismo tiempo, resultaban perfectos—. Soy Jared Padalecki. Nos vimos el otro día en la cafetería, tuvimos un pequeño accidente, ¿recuerda?  
  
Las manos eran tan grandes como recordaba, las yemas le acariciaron el envés de la muñeca, un poco áspero, seco y firme. Jensen apartó la suya y esperó, más que nada porque, por embarazoso que fuese, no encontraba palabras, descolocado por la expresión dulce y amistosa con la que el chico le examinaba.   
—Sí, creo que sí, fue quien me empapó de café y destrozó una de mis camisas preferidas, ¿no es verdad? Y bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —indagó, indicándole la silla, que resultaba casi ridícula para la envergadura del estudiante.  
—Siento eso —replicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en apariencia, impermeable al tono cáustico que había empleado—. Si me lo permite puedo pagarle la factura de...  
—No es necesario, señor Padalecki —negó, alzando una mano para detener el ofrecimiento, un poco avergonzado de su mal talante, al fin y al cabo le había librado de Collins, eso bien merecía darle una oportunidad—. Dígame.  
—Quisiera tomar una de sus clases, señor Ackles —le reveló, colocando con estudiado esmero la carpeta al lado de la taza de café ya frío—. Acabo de trasladarme y estoy interesado en los créditos que obtendré si me acepta. Hace un par de semanas tuve una entrevista con mi consejero y él me animó a dirigirme a usted. Sé que el curso está ya en marcha, pero de verdad estoy muy interesado y me pondré al día con los trabajos que ya ha dictado, lo prometo.   
—¿De verdad? Pero... no tengo a ninguno de los jugadores de fútbol entre mis alumnos... ¿está seguro que no se ha confundido?  
—¿Jugadores de fútbol? —Dios, no era posible que esa expresión de desconcierto le hiciese aún más... encantador. Contener la apagada protesta que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta le costó un soberano esfuerzo. Verle reír, una limpia carcajada que le sacudió por entero, hizo que, a su pesar, los labios se le curvasen en respuesta.  
—¿Baloncesto entonces? —probó, divertido.  
—Nada de eso —bufó, encogiéndose de hombros—. No practico deportes, bueno, al menos no con el nivel necesario para poder pertenecer al equipo, aunque gracias, creo que eso es un cumplido, ¿no?  
—Vaya... bueno, el otro día... pensé... me equivoqué entonces, porque pensé que eras jugador, la verdad —balbuceó, poniéndose todavía más rojo, mierda, parecía un adolescente. Patético. Se removió en la silla mientras el chico se lanzaba a explicarle que se había mudado un par de meses atrás, atraído por el programa de la facultad. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban debatiendo sobre el buen número de asignaturas y talleres de los que el departamento disponía. Asombrado de su propia reacción, se encontró imbuido en la espiral de entusiasmo que el joven desprendía. Sacó un par de folios con todos los datos que habían repasado, desde lecturas recomendadas hasta cursos que, si Jared podía pagar, le vendrían de maravilla para completar su curriculum. Le sorprendió un poco ver lo claro que lo tenía todo el chaval, la verdad.  
—Gracias —replicó, tomando la taza de café que Jensen le tendía. Se mordió el labio, ni siquiera sabía por qué había acabado por servirle una, no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer, pero era un gesto sin más, se repitió—. La verdad es que me dejó impactado cuando asistí a una de sus clases, tenía que intentarlo, sobre todo porque ya tengo todas las horas de prácticas que necesito y cuando estudié el horario ví que si usted me acepta podré concurrir sin problemas.  
—Espera, ¿has estado en mi clase? —preguntó—. Pero no te recuerdo y creo que no te hubiese olvidado de haberte... —Se mordió la lengua, mierda, acababa de reconocer que el tío le parecía, ¿qué, increíble, atractivo, lo bastante interesante como para que destacase sobre el resto de los alumnos? Se sonrojó todavía más al descubrir la ligera sonrisa que el chico tenía impresa en la cara. Aquellos ojazos rasgados fijos en su boca con una perturbadora vehemencia no ayudaban demasiado tampoco. Carraspeó indeciso, le parecía inconcebible sentirse tan a gusto junto a Jared y, al mismo tiempo, notar aquella inquietante quemazón desbordándole cada vez que le escuchaba, se tocaban o sus miradas colisionaban.   
—Un par de veces —reconoció, el espeso flequillo castaño oscuro le ocultó parte del rostro cuando se entretuvo garabateando en una de las páginas del bloc donde había estado tomando apuntes con sus sugerencias—. Me senté al final del aula y... fue... me gustó el modo en que exponía sus teorías, la manera en que razonaba las ideas. Me pareció increíble. Por eso le reconocí en la cafetería.   
—Vale. —Carraspeó, aquella situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado extraño. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, consciente de que Jared estaba contemplando en todo momento sus movimientos. Toda esa intensidad fija en él le estaba desquiciando; de pronto, su piel parecía demasiado sensible, como si tirase y picase en sitios imposibles. La atmósfera del despacho parecía suspendida, cada latido de su corazón amplificado por las respiraciones laboriosas del chico, por las suyas, el sordo stacatto del agua contra el cristal creaba una falsa impresión de intimidad. Quería hablar, romper el electrizante vacío cargado de infinidad de cosas con las que no quería lidiar, con las que no estaba preparado para lidiar—. Vale...  
—No quiero que piense que estoy loco ni nada —agregó, un hoyuelo adorándole la mejilla, y Dios, aquellos iris sin fondo amenazando con ahogarle—. Pero en serio, señor Ackles, estoy muy interesado en usted.  
Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, alejándola unos centímetros, un oscuro rubor había eclosionado en las mejillas de Jared, que, sin embargo, no apartaba los ojos.  
—¿En mi?  
—Sí... —asintió con aire solemne mientras apoyaba las palmas sobre la mesa—. En todo. Yo… de verdad me gustaría...  
  
El zumbido de la alarma del móvil le sacó del estupor en que le habían sumido las palabras del estudiante. Se negó a ver más de lo que era evidente, estaban hablando de temas académicos, por supuesto. _Sólo eso._ Ojeó su reloj, aliviado de tener una excusa real para acabar con la extraña entrevista. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie.  
—Tengo que dar una clase —anunció, odiándose por el tono inseguro de su voz.  
Jared siguió su ejemplo y recogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo junto a la silla, y Jensen se dijo que no, que no se había quedado mirando el modo en que los vaqueros se le ajustaban los muslos, o lo eróticas que le parecían sus piernas kilométricas. Cielos, incluso con aquella vulgar camisa a cuadros y ese estúpido pelo alborotado, el joven le resultaba decididamente perturbador.  
—Gracias —se despidió, de nuevo con una sonrisa, un fuerte apretón, cálido y agradable. Se mojó los labios y asintió—. Le entregaré las solicitudes lo antes posible, si le parece bien.  
—Claro. —Aquello era todo, el chico era simpático porque tenía interés en su asignatura, se repitió, no había nada más y, desde luego, él no quería ni necesitaba complicaciones. Se puso la chaqueta, consciente de que Jared seguía allí, mirándole. Jesús.   
  
Casi no tenía ni idea de la dirección que debía tomar, pero alejarse de Padalecki era una imperiosa necesidad, así que, cerrando tras de sí, se encaminó hacia el vestíbulo. Hizo un último gesto de despedida y se dispuso a salir al exterior, por lo menos había dejado de llover, algo era algo.  
—¡Señor!   
Jared le había seguido, desde tan cerca era todavía más impresionante y Jensen quiso odiarle por hacer que le temblasen las manos como si fuese una jodida niña.  
—¿Si? —inquirió, intentando que no se le notase la impaciencia, al fin y al cabo no era culpa de Jared que su presencia le inquietase de aquella forma tan vergonzosa.  
—El otro día, en la cafetería, cuando lo del golpe... se dejó esto —contestó, tendiéndole la estilográfica. El caro objeto parecía diminuto sobre la palma. Cuando le rozó con la intención de recuperarlo, la piel ardió bajo su toque. Le observó un momento, agradeciéndole en silencio, los labios del chico parecían más rojos que unos minutos antes, como si se los hubiese mordido. Se preguntó qué se sentiría al rozarlos con los suyos, si serían tan sedosos como parecían a simple vista. Durante un enloquecedor instante, tuvo la sensación de que el joven sabía a la perfección qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero no consiguió que eso le importase demasiado. Quizás más tarde, cuando recuperase el uso habitual de su cerebro, que parecía embotado por la presencia de Jared, se horrorizaría al recordar la forma estúpida en que se estaba comportando. Joder, aquello era de locos.  
  
—Gracias, señor Padalecki —respondió al fin, sin querer pensar en la imagen que debían dar, los dos de pie, demasiado juntos, parados en mitad de la escalinata de la facultad por la que un buen número de alumnos transitaba, en apariencia poco interesados en ellos.  
—Llámame Jared. —De nuevo aquella sonrisa contagiosa, iluminándole los rasgos.  
—Vale, pues gracias, Jared. —Giró sobre sus talones y siguió bajando, dispuesto a no demostrar lo mucho que le había deslumbrado.  
—No vemos pronto, Jensen —le dijo a modo de despedida, aún en el mismo sitio, con los dedos apretados en torno al tirante de su vieja mochila. Jensen no era demasiado afecto a dejar que los alumnos se tomasen libertades si él no se las concedía, al fin y al cabo, su juventud todavía era un hándicap y mantener las distancias le parecía lo adecuado en aquel tipo de relación. No creía en el trato de igual a igual, no al menos con los chicos a los que debía impartir clases, pero por algún extraño motivo, escuchar su nombre de pila, pronunciado con aquel acento lánguido y suave, hizo que recorriese el resto de su camino con una sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~20.198~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Muerte de uno de los personajes.En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
Notas de Autor: Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**aura_dark**](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/) Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  
  
  
  


_"El destino suele estar a la vuelta de la esquina. Como si fuese un chorizo, una furcia o un vendedor de lotería: sus tres encarnaciones más socorridas. Pero lo que no hace es visitas a domicilio. Hay que ir a por él."  
La sombra del viento, Carlos Ruiz Zafón_

  
  
  


**5**  
  
La librería que tenía pensado visitar era un pequeño establecimiento cerca de la facultad de Trabajo Social, al final de Ámsterdam Av., situado en el bajo de un edificio de apartamentos, estaba sólo a unas pocas manzanas de donde Jensen residía desde que el divorcio se hizo efectivo, dos años atrás. El barrio no era demasiado malo, estaba bien comunicado y si tenía ganas podía ir andando al trabajo. Era miércoles y disponía de toda la jornada, ya que ese día no tenía clases. Así que tras desayunar y salir a correr por la orilla del río, se había duchado y enfundado en sus vaqueros más usados y cómodos, una camiseta y sus viejas Nike, se encaminó con paso ligero hasta Brooke House. Había llamado para asegurarse de que tenían su pedido antes de salir, así que mientras buscaba las gafas de sol, comprobó que llevaba suficiente efectivo. El zumbido del móvil le hizo detenerse en el salón y sin mirar, descolgó, estaba seguro que era Chris, o en su defecto, Steve. A veces creía que aquellos dos estaban unidos por la cadera.  
—Hey Jen. —La voz ronca le indicó que o bien aún estaba recién levantado o no se había acostado—. ¿Me buscabas anoche tío? Estaba ocupado y se me pasó devolverte la llamada.  
—Hola Kane —respondió con una sonrisa—. No pasa nada. Ya sé que estáis liados con el bar y todo eso. ¿No puedo llamar sin motivo o qué?  
—Vale, sí, pero también sé que si lo haces a esa hora es porque ha pasado algo, ¿te lo puso difícil el idiota de Collins el domingo pasado? Ya sabes que aún tengo ganas de patearle el culo.  
Jensen bufó, apoyándose contra la pared mientras se mordisqueaba una uña.  
—Como siempre, ya sabes cómo es. Lo que importa es que Taylor y yo pasamos unos días estupendos, está deseando que llegue su hermanito pero al mismo tiempo está feliz de que al menos a mi no me compartirá —suspiró—. Necesito que llegue diciembre, este año la Nochebuena la celebrará conmigo.  
—Me alegro, tío, ¿entonces? —insistió—. Venga, habla o me obligarás a acercarme de nuevo a tu ex y decirle que fue su maridito quien...  
—Vale —cortó, con las mejillas ardiendo, lo que menos quería es que Chris, con su poco tacto habitual, sacase a colación el tema de Misha y Danneel, porque si había alguien en el mundo que detestase al letrado aún más que el propio Jensen, ése era Kane—. Creo que he conocido a alguien —soltó de sopetón, intentando no apretar el teléfono, la sangre retumbando en sus oídos con un latido cada vez más rápido.  
—¿Crees, Jenny? —Una risita y el sonido de las sabanas, un murmullo de fondo, seguramente Steve—. ¿Cómo que crees? Venga, vamos y háblame, ábrele tu corazón a tito Chris —bromeó.  
Jensen caminó hasta la ventana que comunicaba con la salida de incendios y pasando la pierna hacia el exterior, se sentó en el alféizar. Decidido a provechar la charla para calentarse con el tibio sol otoñal. Inspiró y pensó en la suerte que tenía de tener a Chris y Steve en su vida. Los había conocido en un concierto en un bareto perdido en el Soho. Jensen tenía sólo veinte, estaba confuso acerca de un montón de cosas sobre sí mismo y aquella pareja con la que compartió copas y confesiones de borracho se acabó convirtiendo en sus mejores amigos. Las dos únicas personas del mundo en las que confiaba plenamente, los que mejor le conocían, así que no era de extrañar que. incluso sin verle, Chris supiese que había algo tras sus cuidadosas palabras.  
—Es un chico de la Universidad —explicó, deseando no haber dejado de fumar. Se mordió el pulgar de nuevo, llamándose idiota por ponerse rojo como una colegiala; por amor de Dios, ni siquiera había nadie allí que pudiese ver la cara de tonto que debía tener en aquel momento.  
—¿Y donde está el problema? —preguntó Chris, Jensen pudo oír a Steve por lo bajo, pero no entendió nada, así que intentó prestar atención a lo que le decía el músico.  
—Es un estudiante, Chris —confesó—. Está en _somophore_ , ni siquiera es senior... no sé si...  
—¿Y? —interrumpió—. ¿No es menor de edad, no? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Está limpio?  
—Va a cumplir veintiuno y no sé si tiene novio, siempre va por ahí con un grupo de compañeros y... no sé. Olvídalo, ¿vale? Me estoy imaginando cosas y ni siquiera...  
—¿Te lo has tirado ya?  
—¡No! —exclamó indignado—. ¿Me escuchas cuando hablo? ¡Te estoy diciendo que...!  
—¿Te ha follado él a ti entonces?  
—¡Chris! —Una risa nerviosa le burbujeó en la garganta. Mierda, no quería pensar en que llevaba días enteros dándole vueltas _a eso..._ maldito Kane.  
—Joder, es que no sé qué problema tienes, ¿Es hetero? Porque si es eso lo que te da miedo, me apuesto lo que quieras a que le sonríes un par de veces y se muere por contarte las pecas, Jenny.  
—¡Eres un capullo, en serio! —gritó—. No sé porqué coño me molesto en decirte nada, de verdad.  
—¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado? —replicó imperturbable—. Dime algo, Jensen, al fin y al cabo has llamado para contármelo. Venga, además de ser estudiante y tenerte babeando...  
—Se llama Jared Padalecki y se está preparando para ser Trabajador Social, según él porque hay mucha gente a la que ayudar... ¿puedes creerlo? Es increíble, Chris... divertido, entusiasta y muy inteligente, te mira a los ojos y de pronto... joder, parezco una puta novela rosa —se quejó, abochornado por su exabrupto. Guardó silencio mientras reordenaba los retazos de información que conservaba en su memoria acerca de Jay, consciente de que cada pequeño fragmento era tan importante y significativo como si de verdad fuese un tesoro.  
—¿Te estás tirando a un polaco, Jenny? —silbó Chris.  
—Dios, Christian, qué desagradable eres, además es de Texas, no es polaco, ¿o es que tienes algo en contra de los polacos, Kane?  
—¿No tenías una abuela que era de allí, Jen? —se rió Chris—. Me imagino que ya has descubierto si eso que dicen es cierto, ¡que todo es grande en Texas!  
—¡Kane! —No quería, pero estaba riéndose a carcajadas, porque joder, no era como si no hubiese pensado alguna vez _en eso_ durante aquellos días en los que se había encontrado con Jared. Si debía ser sincero, «alguna vez» significaba que había fantaseado con el chico cada noche, en la ducha, en la cama, como un jodido adolescente que cada vez está más cachondo. Diez minutos de pullas después, el reloj le avisó de que si quería hacer algo de lo que había planeado tenía que ponerse en marcha.  
—Tengo que irme, Chris —anunció—. Gracias por nada, tío.  
—Hey, Jen —se despidió, esta vez su tono sonaba lo bastante serio como para que Jensen se detuviese a prestarle verdadera atención—. Cuídate y no pienses tanto, ¿vale? Dios sabe que eres un colega cojonudo, pero _piensas demasiado_. Tráete al niño una noche y nos tomaremos algo. Disfruta, tú también te lo mereces.  
—Gracias —musitó antes de colgar. Entró de nuevo en el salón y recogió las llaves y la cartera. Lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de su amigo, a pesar de que era un bastardo mal hablado, la mayoría de las veces tenía más razón que un santo. Había sido él quien más le previno acerca de Misha y, desde luego, Jensen desearía haberle escuchado.

  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  


Estaba debatiendo entre llevarse aquel texto que le serviría para su próxima clase, un acercamiento a cómo en la primera mitad del siglo veinte los autores europeos habían abordado el tema de la igualdad de sexos, o comprar un par de novelas con las que relajarse por la noche. Mientras se decidía, se permitió vagar por las estanterías del fondo, donde se amontonaban los libros de segunda mano. Siempre le había gustado el ligero olor a papel, tinta y polvo de las bibliotecas y aunque adoraba las nuevas tecnologías, sabía que jamás dejaría de visitar establecimientos como aquel, en el que era posible encontrar cualquier tipo de joya o relato olvidado. Repasó la novela que tenía entre las manos sin leer realmente, sólo por el placer del tacto y del peso del tomo en sus dedos.  
— _Cada libro, cada tomo que ves, tiene alma. El alma de quien lo escribió, y el alma de quienes lo leyeron y vivieron y soñaron con él_ —recitó una voz que ya conocía a la perfección. Levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jared, que le sonreía, apoyado contra el estante, sus anchos hombros parecían ocupar todo el espacio del estrecho pasillo, dándole la sensación de que estaban solos, apartados del resto gracias al robusto cuerpo del estudiante—. Qué casualidad verte por aquí, Jensen.  
  
Sabía lo que estaban haciendo, pensó mientras intentaba evitar el escalofrío de anticipación que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Notó cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba mientras mantenía la mirada a Jared. Aquel juego de encuentros a destiempo, de sonrisas, de confidencias, aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos, hablándole con la suficiente claridad como para no poder obviarle. Claro que sabía. Sin embargo, era tan nuevo, tan ajeno a sí mismo y tan ineludible. Jared conseguía que Jensen se dejase arrastrar por el entusiasmo, acunado por la facilidad con la que los temas de conversación y los suaves toques se convertían en intimidad. Era como lanzarse de cabeza al vacío, le daba pavor pero la descarga de adrenalina era intoxicante, ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado, no quería saberlo en realidad, pero ahí estaban, cerrando el círculo una vez más.  
Sin embargo, había algo nuevo en la forma en que Jared le contemplaba, esa mañana de un miércoles cualquiera en la ciudad, había algo, una disonancia, una nueva luz saturando el hermoso tono avellana de aquellos iris. Era implacable y Jensen se encontraba sin fuerzas ni ganas de resistirse. No cuando Jared le observaba como si en el mundo no existiera nada más, nadie más. Era extraño sentirse observado de aquella forma, notar cómo diminutas corrientes de excitación le trepidaban bajo de piel, dejándole sin aliento. Porque cuando le tenía cerca, Jensen era incapaz de razonar, incapaz de reaccionar del modo en que siempre lo hacía, incapaz de todo, salvo de sentirse vivo, cálido, comprendido, _deseado._ Era como si todas y cada una de esas locas ideas que una vez le acompañaron y de las que se había deshecho, de pronto llegasen para golpearle con fuerza.  
  
—Últimamente mi vida está llena de ellas, Padalecki —respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jared rió en voz alta, para nada abochornado porque su débil excusa no sirviese. Estaba seguro que la sonrisa que debía llevar en los labios era lo bastante clara. Jared Padalecki había dejado de necesitar pretextos para acercarse.  
—¿Vas a comprarlo? —preguntó en cambio, todo hoyuelos y cabello despeinado, la camiseta de color blanco se le pegaba al pecho, resaltando con suavidad el movimiento de los músculos, dos botones desabrochados le permitieron observar el velo casi inexistente de sudor, un leve brillo sobre el cuello bronceado.   
—No, sólo quería recoger un par de tomos para un trabajo que tengo entre manos desde hace demasiado —comentó—. ¿Y tú, Jared, qué haces aquí?  
—La última entrega del día —explicó, enseñándole un pequeño aparato de plástico negro, similar a una calculadora—. Soy mensajero.  
—¿Mensajero? —La emoción que sintió ante ese pequeño retazo de información le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto deseaba conocerle y saber todo acerca de él.  
—Ajá, hoy tenía el primer turno, pero como me pilla cerca, dejé este reparto para el final, así que de verdad es casualidad que nos hayamos visto por aquí, ¿sabes? No soy un loco peligroso que te persigue.  
—¡Vale, nunca he dicho lo contrario! —bromeó, levantando una mano con un gesto conciliador.  
—No es que no comprenda a alguien que decida espiarte, ¿sabes? —inquirió por lo bajo, una pequeña mueca en los labios.  
—¿Qué? —Joder, quería odiarle, de verdad, sólo por la facilidad que tenía para hacerle sonrojarse como un colegial. Apretó la novela y le golpeó con ella en el brazo—. Idiota.  
—¡Au! —protestó—. Eso ha dolido, podría denunciarte.  
—Sí, ya —rió con ganas—. Puedes intentarlo, Padalecki.  
—Me encanta tu sonrisa, sólo por eso me estoy planteando espiarte _de verdad._ —La frase, pronunciada con suavidad, le hizo detenerse y mirarle, Jared parecía muy joven y, de pronto, Jensen se quedó sin palabras. Nadie le había dicho jamás nada parecido, nadie, y Jay era sólo un chico que le observaba como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo; eso, sencillamente, le tenía desarmado, así que sólo asintió con torpeza, notando el rápido latido del corazón en el pecho, libre, contento, _vivo_ —. Me muero de hambre —anunció de pronto, consultando el reloj de caucho gris que llevaba en la muñeca—. ¿Tú no?  
—Bueno... en ese caso —tartamudeó, un poco decepcionado porque ahora no tenía excusa para seguir charlando con Jared—. Será mejor que te deje ir, debes estar cansado.  
—De eso nada, ven, conozco un sitio donde hacen los mejores bocatas de pastrami de la ciudad, en serio, tienes que probarlos y está en esta misma calle, ¡te invito!  
—No, Jared, en serio que no...  
—Tonterías —le cortó, se colocó la gorra con la que había estado jugueteando y con una sonrisa, le empujó con el hombro—. Vamos, venga.  
—Vale, pero pago yo —accedió—. Al fin y al cabo soy el adulto.  
—Ya, claro —bromeó—. Eres todo un anciano de veintinueve años, no sé como no vas en silla de ruedas.  
  
Jensen contuvo el ligero temblor que le recorrió al escucharle, porque nunca antes habían comentado nada acerca de su edad, decidió que pensaría en ello más tarde. Al final, Jared le convenció para que le entregase las compras, que guardó en la parte de atrás de la bici.   
—De modo que mensajero, eso debe ser agotador, ¿no?  
—Bueno, no es tan malo. —Encogió los hombros mientras empezaban a caminar el uno junto al otro, Jensen no podía ignorar el ligero nudo que tenía alojado en el fondo del vientre al notar el modo seguro y casi indolente con que esa enorme mano guiaba la bicicleta—. Más bien hago de freelance, porque con los horarios de la universidad no me puedo permitir jornadas de ocho horas, pero es un trabajo que está bien pagado y me ayuda a mantenerme en forma. Además que la pasta me viene de maravilla, no quería pedir un nuevo préstamo para la universidad, por suerte el piso que comparto con Chad y Sandy es bastante asequible.  
—¿Chad y Sandy? —preguntó, recordando que Jared le había nombrado en alguna ocasión.  
—Son mis amigos, los tres somos de la misma ciudad, ellos se mudaron al acabar el instituto, los dos querían probar suerte en el teatro, ser actores y todo ese rollo, desde siempre quisieron —le explicó—. Y siguen intentándolo, pero ya sabes, no es un mundo nada fácil, así que al final acabaron compaginándolo con trabajos eventuales con los que costearse las clases de interpretación. Cuando pasó lo de mamá... bueno, la cosa es que estar en Stanford ya no era lo mismo, así que decidí que me vendría bien cambiar de aires y empezamos a mirar sitios por aquí porque donde ellos vivían era imposible que nos metiésemos los tres. Cuando acabé el semestre me trasladé y busqué algo que además me permite conocer la ciudad. El resto es historia.  
  
Jensen le escuchó absorto, asombrado de aquel lado serio y adulto que por lo que sabía, Jared mostraba pocas veces. Quiso preguntarle qué había pasado con su madre, pero supuso que no era el momento ni el lugar, no mientras caminaban apretujados por una calle llena de transeúntes que les impedían mantener una conversación de verdad. Diez minutos más tarde, Jared dejó la bici asegurada en la barra de acero que había en la fachada del restaurante y con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, le guió hasta el interior.  
—¡El Rey Esturión! —exclamó Jensen—. He comido alguna vez aquí.  
—¡Oh! —Con expresión de cachorrito triste, Jared arrugó la nariz—. Qué mierda, a veces se me olvida que tú debes conocer todo esto mejor que yo... ¿Quieres ir a otra parte?  
—De eso nada —negó, empujándole para que entrase de una vez al local. Cálido, con olor a carnes, ahumados y especias, todo eso mezclado con el aroma del chocolate y la vainilla de los postres que se exponían en una de las vitrinas—. Hace siglos que no pruebo el sándwich de huevo y pastrami. ¿Vamos?  
Había una ligera actividad, como siempre en un local con tanta clientela como aquél, mientras esperaban su turno, Jensen pudo notar cómo el estómago le rugía ante la idea de dar buena cuenta de uno de aquellos bocadillos.  
—Oye, ¿te gustaría que nos comiésemos esto en el parque? ¿Qué te parece la idea? —indagó Jared, alto y espigado, su presencia ya había provocado alguna que otra mirada apreciativa a las que el chico parecía ajeno, ya que toda su atención parecía centrada en Jensen. Quien de forma más o menos inconsciente, se acercó lo bastante como para que resultase un poco embarazoso, sin embargo con Jared su habitual forma de ser, cautelosa y fría, se transformaba por completo—. Hace un día demasiado bonito y estamos a sólo cinco minutos.  
—Vale, sería estupendo. —Notaba el peso de la mano del joven en su hombro, los largos dedos tan calientes que la ardiente sensación traspasaba el tejido y por un momento, dejó de ver la enorme variedad de víveres expuestos, inmerso de nuevo en una vergonzosa visión de lo que Jared podría hacer con ellos. Se mojó los labios, observándole de reojo, el chico le devolvió la mirada con algo parecido a la malicia, como si supiese en qué estaba pensado. Abrió los labios, como si estuviese decidiendo lo que iba a decir.  
—Jen... me gustaría...  
—¡Jare! —Una voz alegre les interrumpió, frente a ellos un chico que parecía tener la misma edad del Jared, con un uniforme que anunciaba que era Chad y que estaba encantado de servirles. Los ojos azules del empleado se detuvieron en Jensen el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle enrojecer—. ¿Qué haces por aquí, tío? Pensaba que tenías turno completo.  
—Hey, Chad, ¿me haces un favor, verdad tío? ¿Nos sirves? Tenemos un poco de prisa. Él es Jensen.   
El rubio le tendió la mano, lanzándole una sonrisilla casi sádica a Jared, que de pronto tenía todo el aspecto de estar bastante nervioso. Jensen saludó al chico, que se limitó a reír por lo bajo mientras hacían su pedido para llevar. El local estaba cada vez más concurrido, así que tenían la excusa perfecta para apretujarse el uno contra el otro mientras aguardaban a que Chad regresase. La extrema cercanía le permitió ser de nuevo consciente de lo grande y cálido que era el estudiante, cuya personalidad, alegre y dulce, lograba suavizar su impresionante presencia física. Abochornado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no tocarle más de lo necesario. Se mordió los labios mientras sus malditos ojos —jodidos traidores—, se detenían en la pequeña porción de la clavícula que la camiseta con cuello en uve permitía apreciar.   
Jared estaba sudando, Dios, joder, podía notarlo por el modo en que los mechones se rizaban en la nuca, en el sensual brillo de la piel morena y él en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en inclinarse y hundir la nariz en el hueco bajo la garganta, inspirar y empaparse del aroma y del sabor de aquel hombre, en lo mucho que disfrutaría recorriéndole con la lengua de pies a cabeza. Levantó los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con la mirada de Jared fija en su cara, ese día sus ojos parecían ópalos de un intenso gris azulado. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y un leve rubor en las mejillas, el estómago le dio un vuelco, porque por un momento, creyó que iba a inclinarse y besarle.  
—Aquí está. Pastrami y huevo, ensalada de atún, zumo de naranja y uva y dos muffins de chocolate. —De nuevo, la voz de Chad rompió esa curiosa burbuja en la que se había sumergido; con torpeza, sacó un billete de cincuenta dólares y con cuidado recuperó la bolsa que contenía los víveres. El aroma de la mostaza y la carne le hizo la boca agua. Se despidieron del chaval, que les guiñó un ojo y bromeó con ellos acerca del enorme apetito del moreno—. ¡Nos vemos después, semental! ¡Suerte, Ackles, vas a necesitarla!  
—¡Chad, cállate o cambiaré la cerradura! —Le amenazó, pese a que las palabras, dichas entre risas nerviosas, carecían de fuerza.  
  
  
—Siento eso —comentó cuando caminaban por la 88, camino del parque, que lindaba con el Hudson. Jensen conocía el lugar porque a veces iba a correr aprovechando la zona verde y la tranquilidad.  
—No pasa nada —sonrió, colocándose las gafas—. Parece un buen tío.  
—Lo es. A veces es un capullo, pero es como mi hermano. —Asintió Jared, regalándole una nueva sonrisa llena de hoyuelos a la que no pudo resistirse. Jensen no recordaba haberse sentido así de a gusto con nadie, en toda su vida.

  
  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  


—Así que allí estábamos —explicó Jared, sorbiendo los restos de su zumo—. Chad se había puesto el uniforme de Sandy, incluso las braguitas, cuando su padre le pilló lo de menos era lo borrachos que estábamos, joder, creí que iba a darle un infarto.  
  
Apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, a resguardo del sol, habían dado buena cuenta del almuerzo, adormecido por el ejercicio y la buena comida, Jensen se rió, observando como Jared se ponía de rodillas para rebuscar en la bolsa. Le tendió un vaso térmico que contenía un aromático capuchino. Sus dedos se rozaron y de nuevo, allí estaba, aquella ligera corriente cálida, llena de entendimiento, una extraña afinidad, un magnetismo que cada vez le resultaba más difícil de ignorar. No cuando Jared estaba a sólo unos centímetros, un largo y sólido muslo apretado contra el suyo, apenas separados por la liviana tela vaquera. Sorbiendo su bebida, se limitó a escuchar otra anécdota, dejando que Jared llevase el peso de la conversación.  
Habían acabado con el postre y un agradable silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras se limitaban a disfrutar de la tibia tarde de septiembre.   
—¿Qué piensa tu familia de que te hayas venido tan lejos de casa?   
—Sólo éramos mi madre y yo —respondió, con el rostro vuelto hacia el cielo, los párpados cerrados le daban a Jensen la excusa perfecta para disfrutar de la vista. Dios, era guapísimo y él estaba muy, muy jodido—. El año en que ingresé en Stanford le diagnosticaron un cáncer de ovarios, no me dijo una palabra hasta el final, cuando lo supo era demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier clase de tratamiento —explicó con voz suave—. Era una mujer increíble, no es fácil ser madre soltera en un pueblo como el mío, ¿sabes?, pero ella jamás tenía un mal día y cuando se fue... como te dije, mis mejores amigos eran Chad y Sandy. De todas formas, ya no había nada para mí allí, así que acabé el semestre, vendí nuestro apartamento y guardé el dinero.  
—Siento mucho lo de tu madre, Jared. —Le apretó un hombro con la mano—, pero me alegro que decidieses venir, a pesar de que fuese en unas circunstancias tan tristes, estoy seguro que era una gran mujer.  
—Gracias, Jensen. Y sí que lo era, estupenda. Mamá daba clases en el instituto y estaba muy ilusionada con que estuviese en la universidad. Me hizo prometerle que acabaría mis estudios y que buscaría un buen chico con el que establecerme. Tenía la esperanza que encontrase a alguien lejos con el que conectase. Ser gay tampoco es demasiado fácil allí.  
—Me imagino que no... —replicó, con la garganta seca por los nervios. Notaba el cuerpo flojo, como si no pudiese moverse, preso de la intensa mirada de Jay, que parecía esperar una respuesta—. Aquí tampoco lo es, a veces...  
Se mojó los labios, mientras contemplaba el modo en que el largo cuello de Jared vibraba cuando el chico tragó. El sol brillaba con fuerza a pesar de que en pocos minutos, grandes nubes violáceas se empeñaban en oscurecer el cielo. Una ráfaga de viento húmedo arrastró varias hojas, haciendo bailar el flequillo del estudiante. Apoyado sobre sus manos, Jensen esperó, rogando por no estar cometiendo un error.   
—Tengo que confesarte algo —musitó al cabo de un rato, cuando el silencio había alcanzado un punto casi insoportable. Se puso de rodillas de nuevo y desde su altura, dominarle no le supuso ningún problema.  
—¿Y qué es?  
—Te he mentido. Lo siento...   
—¿En qué? —Jesús, si Jared no se acercaba y simplemente dejaba de hablar, _iba a morirse._  
—La primera vez que nos tropezamos en la cafetería, ¿recuerdas? Le pedí a Chad que me diese una excusa para acercarme. —El tono de disculpa le pilló por sorpresa—. No hubo ninguna casualidad, salvo que te había visto allí, escribiendo y...  
—¿Y? ¿Por qué harías algo así? —balbuceó, no podía negar que _estaba balbuceando_ , notaba la lengua demasiado torpe para las palabras, volvió a pasársela por los labios resecos.  
—Yo... no sé si estaré equivocándome, espero no meter la pata... —Una mano a cada lado del cuerpo, joder, era enorme, y olía mejor de lo que había imaginado, y sus hombros eran tremendos, y tenía unos ojos que le dejaban sin palabras. Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar, agitado, notó las tibias vaharadas del aliento de Jay le resbalaban sobre las mejillas, se estiró un poco, lo bastante para casi rozar aquellos labios llenos. Maldito fuese, le dolía la piel por la impaciencia, le temblaban los brazos por las ganas de tocarle—. Dios mío, Jensen, _tu boca_ , tu boca me está matando...  
  
Y allí estaba, sedoso y tierno, con sabor a chocolate y naranja, húmedo y lento, un roce gentil y hambriento. Con un gemido ronco y quedo, Jensen cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, bebiéndose con abandonada complacencia cada uno de los lamentos que vibraban en la garganta de Jared. Un grave ronroneo, un _hummf_ apagado, su lengua dentro de Jay, Jared en Jensen, la sangre caliente y pesada en las venas. El mundo desapareció, desdibujándose en los bordes. Sólo existían esas manos, y esa boca, y el latido de su corazón. Más, necesitaba más, de pronto, todo era poco. _Más, quiero más._ Succión, dientes, luchando por devorarse, de rodillas sobre el césped húmedo, esas manos enormes en su espalda, en la nuca, abarcándole el trasero, Dios, Jen. Se apartó, acunándole la cabeza con las manos, con los dedos enredados en ese cabello que era obscenamente suave. Quería comérselo, todo ese hombre de él, _para él_ , tan perfecto. Por primera vez en su vida Jensen estaba tan caliente que no podía soportarlo, Jared era insoportable, irresistible y tenía que tenerle, _DiosJen._  
Pegados desde las rodillas a los hombros, _así Jen, Dios, te lo juro por Dios Jen._ Chupando la piel caliente y salada, almizcle y un deje de jabón, las uñas clavadas en esos hombros kilométricos, resbalando hasta que tenían los dedos trenzados. Jared le alzó con un gruñido, frotándose contra él. La ardiente erección parecía llamarle, clavada contra su vientre, _más Dios Jen_ , y respirar no servía, porque todo lo que importaba era Jared, jadeando, y riendo y devorándole, dulcísimo y voraz, como si de pronto, uno de sus sueños más febriles hubiese cobrado forma y estuviese justo allí, dispuesto a derretírsele entre las manos. Era demasiado, aquello no podía ser real.  
  
—No puedo hacer esto —jadeó, apartándose. A pesar de sus palabras, se lamió los labios, intentando rescatar el sabor del joven—. ¡Esto no está bien!  
La mirada dolida de Jared le pesó en el alma, ni siquiera había notado que mientras se besaban, una fuerte tormenta había empezado a descargar sobre la ciudad. Con el cabello castaño pegado al cráneo, sus rasgos despejados, el estudiante parecía todavía más joven de lo que era, y Jensen notó el estómago revuelto. Las posibilidades... si alguien, Jay no era el lío de una noche, no era alguien con quien follar y a quien olvidar. El no podía, tenía un trabajo, una reputación, una hija por Dios bendito, si las cosas ya eran difíciles con su ex... se alejó un par de pasos, ajeno a que ahora los dos estaban empapados.  
—Jensen... —La súplica le destrozó, mierda, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto un chico al que apenas conocía? Todo aquello era de locos. Él ni siquiera debería haberle alentado, lo sabía, Jensen _sabía_ lo que Jared esperaba, y era el adulto, debería...   
—Mira, lo siento, Jared, pero esto no puede ser —empezó, pasándose la mano por los mechones empapados—. Soy tu profesor, soy... esto es mi culpa, perdóname no debí dejar que creyeses que yo...  
—¡No! —le cortó, apretando las mandíbulas—. No digas que esto es un error, ¿vale? No lo hagas, Jensen... esto es real, puedo sentirlo.  
—¿Lo sientes? _¿Lo sientes?_ —rió mordaz, abrumado, confuso, asustado. Dio un par de pasos, alejándose—. Mira, en serio, lo que creas que sientes, lo que sea, no existe, ¡no va a pasar, Jared!  
—¿De qué tienes miedo, eh? —preguntó, intentando tocarle a pesar de la clara renuencia de Jensen—. Te he sentido a ti, Jen, respondiéndome, tú también lo quieres, ¿de qué tienes miedo?  
—¿Miedo?¿Qué coño te crees? ¿Qué porque nos hemos dado un simple beso ya somos íntimos? ¡No me conoces! —escupió, furioso por la cabezonería, por la presunción que podía ver impresa en los ojos grises de Jared—. Vamos a dejar esto aquí, ¡ha sido una locura por mi parte, no debí dejar que sucediese!  
—Jen... —La mano extendida, con la palma hacía arriba, invitándole a creer en él, y quería, maldita sea si no quería hacerlo. Recordó la última vez en la que había confiado en alguien, en la forma en la que su mejor amigo le había fallado. Lo peor no había sido sentirse rechazado por Misha, eso, transcurrido el tiempo necesario, pasó a ser algo secundario. Lo que más había herido a Jensen fue la perdida de una amistad que creía verdadera, ¿cómo podía ahora pedirle aquel niño que simplemente, _creyese_?  
—Estás loco, me voy. —Caminó deprisa, intentando olvidar lo que había sentido, o la forma en que sus labios aún vibraban, entumecidos, necesitados de más. Jadeaba, mirando sin ver, dejando que la calida lluvia le empapase, para cuando llegó a su apartamento, situado cerca del Hudson, en un viejo edificio donde la mayoría de los vecinos eran o ancianos o estudiantes, cerró de un portazo, jadeando. Aquella situación era ridícula, mientras se vaciaba los bolsillos del empapado pantalón, recordó que Jared tenía sus libros, lo que implicaba que tendría que llamarle o verle. Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, ¿en qué había pensado al permitir que aquello llegase tan lejos?  
Se estaba quitando los zapatos y los calcetines en un inútil intento de no ensuciar el suelo de parquet del apartamento cuando un golpe seco le detuvo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, notando sobresaltado que estaba temblando. Dejó las deportivas en la diminuta cocina y descalzo, aún con regueros de agua cada vez más fría goteándole por la nuca, abrió. Frente él estaba Jared, sin aliento, chorreando y con las manos crispadas en torno al bolso de mensajero con el logotipo de la empresa donde trabajaba.  
—¿Jared? ¿Cómo...?  
—Te he seguido —explicó, estaba pálido y sus ojos le parecían más enormes que nunca. Estiró los brazos y le dejó el pesado paquete con los libros sobre las manos —. Tengo la bici en el portal, debería irme y... —tartamudeó y apretó la palma contra el marco de la puerta, observándole sin parpadear—. Jen...  
—Jared... —Apretó los dientes, por mucho que desease aquello y bien sabía Dios que lo ansiaba, estaba seguro que sólo le traería problemas—. Mejor vete.  
—Jen... —susurró, un suspiro quedo y le tenía tan cerca que podía notar su olor y el calor que desprendía a pesar de que estaba tan empapado como el propio Jensen—. Es que creo que te equivocas, Jen. No hagas esto, por favor. Déjame conocerte al menos.  
Abrió la boca dispuesto a seguir poniendo excusas, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión ansiosa y triste de Jared. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto _aquel niño_? Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran dos desconocidos. Pero existía aquella afinidad, le dijo su mente, mientras las yemas heladas le recorrían la mandíbula, el cuello, los labios, hasta que ya no había espacio, ni frío, y sólo quedó Jared, respirándole, demandando más contacto. Aquella increíble, avasalladora, inapelable afinidad.   
Acarició con ternura la curva de la nuca, notando el sollozo que escapó de la garganta de Jared. Hundió la lengua en la invitadora y tibia humedad de la otra boca, gimió al escuchar el seco chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse, le temblaban tanto las rodillas que era una suerte que estuviese apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos llenos de aquel increíble hombre, que le susurraba palabras sin sentido, desgranando caricias cada vez más impetuosas. Esa noche Jensen se olvidó de todo lo que no era Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~20.198~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Muerte de uno de los personajes.En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
Notas de Autor: Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**aura_dark**](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/) Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  
  
  
  


__  
Tell me to run and I'll race, if you want me to stop I'll freeze.  
And if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby.  
And make me crazy for you. Crazy for you.

  
  
  
  


**6**  
—Vale chicos, si todos tenéis claro el concepto... —Una dulce risita al fondo de la clase detuvo su explicación. Podía ver el oscuro y sedoso cabello de la chica cayendo en espesas ondas sobre el pecho. El color castaño casi negro resaltaba sobre la camiseta de color blanco que llevaba. Frunció las cejas un instante, molesto porque ninguno de los dos implicados parecía prestarle una excesiva atención—. Señor Padalecki y señorita Cortesse, les recuerdo que esto no es secundaria, si desean seguir con su charla, por favor, son libres de abandonar el aula y permitirnos al resto continuar.  
—Disculpe, señor Ackles. —Sin embargo, en los ojos oscuros de la estudiante no había pesar alguno. Apretó las mandíbulas y miró de reojo su reloj, cinco minutos para acabar la clase. Desde luego, aquella chica no sabía mantener las manos apartadas de lo que no le pertenecía.  
—Bien, si tienen problemas con la bibliografía, disponen de mi mail, quiero al menos lo más básico de su trabajo el martes a primera hora, así podremos ponernos trabajar en serio. ¿Dudas?  
  
Un cuarto de hora después, al fin estaba solo, se sentó un instante, reclinándose y dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo, dudó acerca de su sería capaz de caminar de regreso a su coche y conducirlo hasta el apartamento en Riverside, porque la verdad es que estaba muy cansado. Sonrió mientras se estiraba, notando como le protestaban músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía o que había olvidado poseer.  
—Vaya, veo que estás muy feliz contigo mismo —comentó una voz grave y profunda a su izquierda. Con sobresalto, abrió los párpados y se levantó de la butaca, intentando parecer serio.  
—¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Padalecki? —La voz le tembló un poco cuando le vio dejar la mochila en el suelo y acercarse hasta que apenas les separaban unos centímetros. Olía como el gel de baño de almendras que siempre tenía en casa, un deje picante debajo del dulce aroma a limpio. Tragó saliva mientras se perdía en los ojos grisáceos de Jared.  
—Sí señor, sólo una ¿está usted celoso de mi compañera?  
—Puede, ¿debería? —Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Creo que no, señor —susurró confidente.  
—¿De veras? ¿Y por qué no? —Mantener el tono monocorde le estaba costando un serio esfuerzo, porque lo que en verdad quería era devorar aquellos labios que tan apetecibles se le presentaban.  
Jared miró hacia la puerta del aula, quizás cerciorándose de que seguía bien cerrada; una vez seguro de ello, extendió los dedos y tiró de uno de los antebrazos del profesor, que se dejó arrastrar en silencio. Sin dejar de observarle, tomó la palma del rubio entre sus dedos y la llevó hasta su entrepierna, forzándole a acunar la dureza que latía justo debajo el tejido vaquero.  
— _Por esto._ —Las yemas guiaron la mano de Jensen a lo largo de la gruesa extensión, arriba y abajo, con un ritmo lento, pausado, como si en lugar de estar en un sitio donde cualquier podría encontrarles, dispusieran de toda la intimidad del mundo. Una leve pátina de rubor cubrió las mejillas de Jay mientras, bajo su palma, el miembro crecía, palpitando, caliente y completamente duro. Se humedeció los labios. Mientras apretaba con firmeza, Jensen creyó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, de pronto todo el cansancio se había esfumado y la euforia más pura que alguna vez hubiese sentido se hizo dueña de sus actos.  
—Una respuesta excelente —musitó. Cerró los dedos cuanto pudo, abarcando los testículos, Jared jadeó, sus caderas meciéndose al compás de la caricia, de nuevo aquel sonido áspero y necesitado, y el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior le estremeció.  
  
  
  
  
Después de la discusión, Jared le había seguido y habían acabado besándose contra la pared, con las bocas abiertas por la necesidad, mordiéndose, devorándose, impacientes, deshaciéndose de la ropa con una urgencia que Jensen jamás había conocido. Gimió al notar el muslo mojado abriéndole las piernas, restregándose contra su necesitada erección. Jared era tan desinhibido en el sexo como había imaginado, dulce y apasionado, demandante y generoso. Se derrumbaron allí mismo, sobre el sofá del salón, girando el uno sobre el otro, ofuscados, las manos en todas partes, primero abajo, jadeando de placer por el peso de Jared, rodando hasta tenerle debajo, kilómetros de músculo recubierto de piel sedosa, dos dedos explorándole la boca, salados y ásperos, abriéndose paso en su interior decididos y seguros. El rostro enterrado entre los brazos y el aliento ardiente de Jay en la nuca, su lengua recorriéndole la columna, hasta que notó como le abría, su lengua deslizándose desde los testículos hasta su entrada, dentro y fuera, como puñaladas que le partían en dos; _estás tan caliente Jen, Dios._ Largos pulsos, _así dame tu culo Jen, así, despacio, shhh así despacio._ Un latigazo de dolor, el placer acumulándose en los riñones, como fuego, embestidas lentas y largas, una y otra vez, incansable, sin piedad. _Joder, Jen,_ grueso y palpitante y tan bueno que quería llorar, _te lo juro por Dios, Jen, que vas a matarme._ Jared empujándose contra sus nalgas, blasfemando entre besos, las manos unidas sobre el respaldo. _Así, así, así Jay no pares, Dios, Dios, Dios, no te atrevas a parar._ Espeso y turbio sobre su pecho, tan intenso que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar, Jared temblando, convulsionándose dentro, dentro, el sudor chorreándole por la espalda mientras notaba cómo se corría, pulsos asimétricos, besos sucios, llenos de saliva y lengua, derrotados, empapados, _vivos._

  
  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Un gruñido casi animal y las manos de Jared en su trasero, levantándole contra la pizarra, sus miembros frotándose con desesperado frenesí. Los ojos tan brillantes como ascuas _le estaban volviendo loco,_ le succionó el cuello, largo, enorme, interminable, recreándose en las marcas encarnadas que le había dejado aquella madrugada, mientras le montaba, completamente tumbados sobre el colchón, casi sin moverse, tan despacio que cuando se corrió dentro de Jared fue como hacerlo en medio de un sueño, placer húmedo y pegajoso, culebreando, suplicando necesitado. _Más fuerte Jen, más fuerte, más fuerte._  
Enredó los dedos en los mechones de la nuca, de los que tiró con vigor, para así volver a unir sus lenguas en una danza frenética, Dios, Jay era delicioso, _y suyo_ , no le importaba nada, ni nadie, a la mierda las consecuencias, los qué dirán, las dudas. Hambriento, se apartó e intercambió posiciones, empujándole contra la dura superficie, el golpe sordo creó ecos en la clase vacía. Se quitó las gafas y con una mueca, frotó de nuevo la palma contra la erección, que saltó dentro de la ajustada tela.  
Caer de rodillas delante de Jared y tener su entrepierna justo enfrente, hizo que se le hiciese la boca agua. Hociqueó contra el tejido, humedeciéndolo, mordisqueando y sorbiendo, tomándose su tiempo para inspirar a conciencia el sensual aroma almizcleño.  
—Sí.... —Un susurro grave, las espigadas caderas frotándose contra su cara—. Dios, Jensen...  
—Quieto —ordenó, trabajando con diligencia en los botones, descubriendo el glande encarnado, ya pegajoso por el preseminal, pasó la lengua, un instante, deteniéndose en el nudo de nervios bajo la corona, una cristalina gota rodó por su mejilla en respuesta. Tiró de las prendas hasta que quedaron hechas un enredo en los tobillos de Jared, que para aquel entonces temblaba de forma visible, con las manos crispadas en los hombros de Jensen. Goloso, recorrió la dorada extensión con la mejilla primero, usando la punta de la lengua para degustarle después. Entrecerró los ojos, observando con una sonrisa lasciva el modo en que la polla de Jay palpitaba a milímetros de sus labios entreabiertos; sin apartar la mirada de los ojos a Jared, la engulló por completo, gimiendo de placer por el cálido peso dentro de su boca. Trabajó sin descanso, sorbiendo y resbalando, guiándose por los quejidos que escapaban sin control de la garganta de su amante. Podía notarle cada vez más caliente y duro, aún más grande si cabía, rozándole el paladar. Liberó la carne erguida con un obsceno sonido húmedo. Le masturbó con lentitud, mientras se dedicaba a succionar los testículos perfectamente rasurados, deleitándose en la sedosa tersura. jugó con ellos, dejándolos rodar sobre la lengua, salivando sin parar, demasiado excitado como para que le importase la imagen que debería estar ofreciendo. Hincado de rodillas entre las piernas de Jared, el rostro enterrado en los rizos oscuros del pubis, jadeando y ahogándose de placer, apretó una palma contra su propia erección, preguntándose por un segundo si acabaría corriéndose sólo por aquella oscura e irrefrenable satisfacción de saber que era él quien estaba haciendo derretirse a Jared sólo con sus labios.  
—Jen... —Las manos de Jared titubearon cuando le apartó por un instante. Le miró jadeante, con gruesas gotas de sudor resbalándole por el rostro sonrojado—. Dios, Jen, me voy a correr...  
—Lo sé —musitó, sacando la lengua para recoger las copiosas gotas que le empapaban los labios, agrias y exquisitas. Jared sollozó, guiando su miembro hasta que pudo chuparlo de nuevo—. Sabes tan bien, Jay... joder, qué gusto.  
—Eres tan jodidamente precioso, Jensen, tus labios alrededor de mi polla, joder, sólo con verte... —El ronco silbido apenas era audible entre los resuellos desacompasados de ambos—. Vamos, tócate, ¿quieres hacerlo, verdad? _Lo sé._  
—Humm… —Cerró los ojos cuando el aire frío resbaló sobre su pene, viscoso y brillante. Sostenerlo entre sus dedos mientras Jared le follaba la boca fue como recibir un golpe de calor, su cerebro dejó de funcionar, sólo era capaz de sentir aquel inmenso placer, creciendo, con cada latido, con cada sonido, con cada sabor. Se empujó dentro del puño, golpes erráticos y desenfrenados, era confuso y dolía pero era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.  
—Joder, Jen... —Una súplica, el goce recorriéndole en ráfagas violentas, desde la columna hasta las manos, los labios entumecidos, espeso y tan caliente que ardía, tragó como pudo, perdido en el placer obsceno de sentir cómo el semen de Jay rodaba por su garganta, desbordándole, resbalándole por el cuello, su propio esperma goteándole entre los dedos. Manchado y exhausto, apoyó la frente en el vientre moreno, que todavía estaba convulso y erizado.  
—Jesús, Jensen. —Jared reía, ruborizado y sudoroso, recorriéndole el rostro con la mirada desenfocada, tenía las pupilas tan dilatadas que sus iris parecían negros—. Serás mi perdición.  
Hizo una mueca mientras Jared le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Los dos temblaban, aferrados en uno al otro. Nunca imaginó que iba a acabar usando su clase para algo tan impúdico, pero se notaba ligeramente eufórico, como si estuviese ebrio. Buscó algo con lo que limpiarse, pero aquel desastre no tenía arreglo, así que gastaron los kleenex que tenían a mano y se alisaron la ropa lo mejor que pudieron.  
—Te invito a comer, pero esta vez iremos a mi casa, cocino yo —propuso. La garganta le molestaba después de la inusual actividad, pero de nuevo se sorprendió de lo satisfecho que estaba. Los pocos amantes que había tenido habían sido en su mayoría rollos de una noche, con los que desahogar una necesidad física, nunca había disfrutado de aquella conexión tan íntima, esa facilidad, como si en lugar de ser casi extraños llevasen juntos desde siempre.  
—Vale, pero te ayudo, ¿de acuerdo? —convino el chico—. Espera... —Jensen abrió mucho los ojos al notar los dedos alzándole la barbilla y la boca tibia de Jared, tardó un instante en comprender sus intenciones. Suspiró, aferrándose de nuevo a los hombros de su amante, que le tenía sujeto por la cadera.  
—Jared... —Un último beso, tierno, degustando la lengua que serpenteaba, tomando el control, que cedió gustoso—. Si no nos vamos...  
Tenía la mano sobre el pomo cuando Jared volvió a detenerle, reposando una de sus manos en el cuello.  
—Jen, tengo que decirte algo.  
—¿Y no puede esperar? —bromeó—. ¿Estás seguro que tu estómago no acabará devorándose a sí mismo?  
—Jen... por favor, necesito decirte algo —carraspeó.  
—Disculpa —contestó, con la mirada puesta en aquellos ojazos rasgados que le miraban con seriedad—. Sigue, por favor —alentó.  
—Quiero que sepas que esto... ya me entiendes. —Movió la mano en el espacio que les separaba, señalándoles—. _Nosotros._ Para mí es importante. No quiero asustarte ni eso, pero quería que lo supieras, yo... no soy, bueno, no me gusta compartir.  
Jensen se mordió el interior de la mejilla, en parte divertido por la evidente turbación de Jared pero también aliviado por sus palabras. Giró la cara para besar la palma que le acunaba la mandíbula.  
—Creo que ya he dejado claro que yo tampoco, Padalecki y, para que conste, por loco que esto pueda parecer, creo que lo que sea que hay aquí, ahora mismo, _nosotros_ , merece mucho la pena. —Posó la mano sobre el pecho del estudiante, notando el rápido latido del corazón justo en el centro de la palma—. Vamos a conocernos, ¿quieres? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.  
—Vale —asintió, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que le robaba el aliento.  
Y allí, de pie, en un aula a oscuras, con la luz del otoño iluminándoles, Jensen Ackles comprendió que se había enamorado por primera vez en la vida.  
  


 **7**  
  
El dormitorio olía a sexo, a noches en vela, olía a sabanas sudadas y cuerpos desnudos, olía a saliva y alcohol, olía a jabón y a menta, olía a un ocaso eterno, a los últimos haces de luz de sol. Olía a ellos, juntos, piel con piel rodando sobre el colchón. Olía a ellos, comiéndose entre besos lánguidos, pausados, larguísimos. Olía a ellos, con las lenguas enredadas, jugando a saborearse. Olía a ellos, a sus suspiros entrecortados. Olía a sus orgasmos.  
Jensen no era una persona de domingos, durante toda su vida había detestado aquel día en particular; sin embargo, aquél estaba siendo uno de los mejores de su existencia. Jesús, habían estado casi sin salir de su apartamento desde el jueves, por primera vez en su vida llamó para dar una falsa excusa en el trabajo, mientras Jared hacía otro tanto en el suyo. No había tenido ningún remordimiento, la verdad, había estado demasiado ocupado, ocupado en la cama, haciendo el amor hasta que le dolía todo y cuando ambos estaban demasiado exhaustos, dormían o hablaban, Dios, había hablado tanto en esas treinta y seis horas que creía que estaba afónico. Nunca había sentido aquella conexión con otra persona, ni siquiera con Chris, que era lo más parecido a un hermano que podía imaginar.  
Con Jared todo era fácil, sólo tenía que mirarle a los ojos y simplemente hablar, no existía la necesidad de ocultar nada, porque sabía que el estudiante le entendería. Así que hablaron y hablaron, riendo a veces de los recuerdos de sus correrías de la infancia, de las dificultades de la adolescencia. Jensen aprendió a querer a Chad y Sandy incluso sin conocerles, porque en cada palabra que Jared pronunciaba podía ver el cariño que sentía por ellos. Con cierta timidez decidió hacer algo que nunca había hecho con ningún otro hombre: le mostró fotos de Taylor, la persona más importante de su vida.  
—¿Estás casado? —Había un poco de pánico en la voz de Jay mientras sostenía el marco.  
—Lo estuve —confesó——. Es Taylor, va a cumplir seis años.  
Durante un rato, Jared examinó la imagen sin decir nada.  
—¿Entonces, también te gustan las mujeres? —preguntó de forma abrupta, tenía las mejillas rojas, con un aspecto tan joven e inseguro que deseó apretarle fuerte, a pesar de que el chico era bastante más corpulento que él.  
—No, la verdad es que ella ha sido la única con la que he estado —replicó, inclinándose para darle un beso—. Danneel es la hija menor de los mejores amigos de mis padres, nos conocíamos desde siempre, todo el mundo daba por hecho que nos casaríamos, incluso yo, así que cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía veintitrés años y una niña en camino. El resto... bueno, como comprenderás todo acabó yéndose al diablo más pronto que tarde.  
—No puedo decir que lo siento, Jensen —murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa.  
—Yo tampoco —confesó—. La verdad es que Taylor ha sido lo único bueno que salió de todo ese desgraciado asunto.  
—Se parece mucho a ti —concluyó con una sonrisa—. Es preciosa.  
—Gracias, Taylor es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y, no sé... —Rió, un poco azorado—. Me gustaría que la conocieses.  
Jared se inclinó y dejó el objeto sobre la mesa y sin añadir nada, se sentó a su lado.  
—Gracias a ti.  
—¿Entonces no te importa? —indagó, casi con timidez—. Entendería que no quisieras involucrarte.  
—No seas tonto, Jen, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? —preguntó antes de atraerle para unir sus bocas.  
  
Aquella había sido la última palabra que habían intercambiado en un largo rato, demasiado ocupados en explorarse el uno al otro. Jensen miró el reloj, somnoliento; por lo que sabía, al día siguiente Jared tenía que madrugar bastante y él mismo había pensado en aprovechar para adelantar un poco de trabajo antes de ir a la Universidad. Suspiró satisfecho, Jared tenía una de sus piernas enredada entre las suyas, notaba el aliento tibio acariciándole el cuello, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron cuando giró el rostro en su dirección.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos cenar —sugirió—. Me dijiste que mañana tenías que estar temprano en el centro. ¿Pizza?  
—Sí, eso suena genial, la verdad es que muero de hambre —reconoció Jared—. Pero me apetece algo dulce antes, ¿quieres una gominola? Creo que tengo en la mochila.  
—No. —Tumbado cuan largo era, Jensen le observó caminar hasta rescatar el bolso, del que extrajo una bolsa llena a medias de golosinas de colores—. Eres como tener a Taylor en casa, ¿sabes?  
—Dios, Jen, no digas eso —bromeó—. Lo que tú y yo hacemos...  
—Calla —chistó, poniéndole la palma contra los labios—. ¡Au!, no me muerdas.  
—Tú te lo has buscado, Ackles —dijo mientras tiraba de Jensen y se subía a horcajadas sobre su cadera, indiferente a que estaban desnudos y aún húmedos de la ducha que habían tomado.  
—Baja, me estás aplastando —protestó, jadeando ante la sensación de la piel caliente y velluda de los muslos de Jared aprisionándole contra el colchón. Le había sujetado las manos sobre la cabeza mientras le mantenía inmovilizado con una sonrisita de suficiencia.  
—A cambio de que toques algo con la guitarra —negoció—. Anda, no seas así, venga. No te hagas de rogar.  
—No suelo hacerlo en público, Jay —confesó. Desde que había descubierto el instrumento guardado en su estuche varias noches atrás, Jared había insistido para que le mostrase cómo era su música, pero aquella era una parcela de su vida que poquísimas personas conocían y la verdad es que sentía cierta vergüenza. No quería que su chico pensase que era un sensiblero o algo así de patético.  
—Yo no soy público, ¿o lo soy? —ronroneó, recorriéndole la mandíbula con pequeños besos húmedos—. Yo soy Jared y estoy loco por ti y encima me muero por escucharte. Por favor... te haré una mamada cada día... te lo juro.  
—¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Quién rechazaría esa propuesta tan encantadora? —se burló, contorsionándose para alejarse un poco de los labios que le estaban desquiciando—. Vale, ¡pero no me hagas cosquillas, cabrón, no lo soporto!  
—Hummmf... Dios, Jensen... ¿tienes cosquillas? No sabes lo que has dicho... —El tono bajo y grave hizo que le temblasen los muslos. Estaba vergonzosamente excitado, caliente, ansioso, notaba cómo su polla latía, casi al borde del dolor. Joder, deberían estar extenuados después de aquel largo fin de semana lleno de confesiones y sexo, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en volver a abrir las piernas y dejarle seguir con lo que sea que estuviese pensando hacerle.  
—Vale... ¡me rindo! —jadeó—. Pero... déjame beber algo. Y no esperes demasiado, sólo soy un aficionado.  
Satisfecho, Jared le liberó, todo hoyuelos y sonrisa ufana; de no ser tan encantador, resultaría insoportable, decidió el profesor, mientras recogía el instrumento y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. La madera se sentía cálida y familiar bajo sus palmas. Acabó el agua y observó a su amante, que se abrazaba las rodillas, despeinado, completamente desnudo, tan desnudo como él se sentía en aquel momento. Rasgueó las cuerdas, punteando las notas, afinando el sonido durante unos minutos. Jared seguía en silencio, apoyado contra el cabecero, sus ojos transparentes más claros que nunca, Jensen comprendió que esperaba de verdad por él, que le interesaba como nunca antes otra persona. Cerró los ojos y empezó a tatarear, siguiendo el ritmo, buscando la letra perfecta, buscando la forma de explicarle cuánto significaba Jared para él.  
  
— _Y renunciaría a la eternidad por tocarte, porque sé que de alguna forma, puedes sentirme._ —El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte, tanto que le resultaba imposible saber si estaba consiguiendo encontrar el tempo, pero a pesar de todo siguió adelante, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Jay—. _Y no quiero volver a casa justo ahora... Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento. Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida. Y tarde o temprano esto termina, pero no quiero extrañarte esta noche..._  
Cuando la última nota resonó en el cuarto, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de decir media palabra, de pronto tenía las manos y la boca llenas de Jared.  
  
  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  
  
  


La música machacona e insistente le sacó de un sueño profundo, abrió un ojo para ver cómo Jay salía a trompicones de la cama. Cerró los párpados de nuevo, al final apenas habían descansado unas cuatro horas y ni siquiera notó que se había quedado dormido hasta que el peso de alguien sentado a su lado en el colchón y el aroma del café acabaron por espabilarle de nuevo.  
—Jen, tengo que irme —le susurró Jared, pasándole la mano por la espalda desnuda, llevaba el húmedo cabello recogido tras las orejas—. Te he cogido una maquinilla para afeitarme, pero a cambio te he hecho café. ¿Nos vemos a las ocho?  
—De acuerdo, gracias —respondió. Se frotó los ojos y le observó recolectar las ropas desperdigadas. Su habitación era un confuso lío del que tendría que ocuparse en algún momento—. Deja eso, yo te lo guardaré, ¿vale?  
—¿Lo harás? —Soltó la ropa en sobre una silla—. Gracias, eres cojonudo.  
Se levantó de la cama y sorbió el café.  
—Está perfecto, gracias, Jay.  
—Hay magdalenas y cereales —informó, ordenando el contenido del bolso y comprobando que su móvil tuviese la batería completa, uno de los requisitos de ser mensajero. Embutió todo y cerró la cremallera.  
Con sólo unos slips, Jensen le acompañó hasta la entrada. Iba a ser extraño estar separado de Jared después de aquellos días de intensa intimidad. Le observó calarse un gorro y ponerse aquella chaqueta azul que tan bien le sentaba.  
—Cuídate, Jay. —Su mejilla estaba cálida y olía al aftershave que usaba desde hacía años. Cuando se besaron por última vez, el regusto dulce del café y el bizcocho le hizo sonreír, aquel hombre era adicto al azúcar.  
—Nos vemos en un rato. —El sonido rasposo de las ruedas de la bicicleta en el pasillo y luego cerró tras de sí. Con un tonto impulso, se asomó a una de las ventanas del salón, desde allí pudo ver a Jared subirse en la bici y perderse en el denso tráfico de la ciudad. Se negó a sentirse solo. Dentro de un rato volvería estar con él, al menos mientras iban hasta el campus, así que, acabó su café y se dispuso a cumplir con lo que había planeado, tenía mucho que hacer.  
  
  
  
  
La mañana de septiembre era fresca y soleada, lo bastante como para que necesitase usar una chaqueta liviana. Bajó al portal, desde donde podría verle llegar, casi podía anticipar esa enorme sonrisa que tanto adoraba. La calle estaba llena de personas a pesar de la hora, o quizás a causa de ella, ya que era día laborable. A lo lejos, pudo escuchar el sonido agudo y penetrante de una sirena, tanto y tan fuerte que parecía perforarle los tímpanos. Apretó la tira de la mochila entre las manos, el suave y gastado cuero resbaló en la palma, que de pronto notó sudada.  
No fue consciente de que había empezado a correr por la calzada, donde la gente se arremolinaba, gritos y llamadas, urgencia, un teléfono, el oscuro cemento regado de cristales y objetos personales. Sus pupilas quedaron presas de las prendas dispersas acá y allá. Notaba el corazón latiendo con dolorosa intensidad, como si buscase escapar de sus costillas, como si palpitase en su garganta. El amargor de la bilis le subió hasta herirle el paladar, amenazando con ahogarle. La necesidad de ver, de saber, había alcanzado proporciones violentas, tenía que mirar. No fue consciente de que se abría paso a empellones entre el grupo de personas, algunas vagamente conocidas, tampoco es que le importasen las miradas airadas y los improperios.  
No notó que había caído de rodillas sobre el duro asfalto, ni percibió cómo sus pantalones se iban empapando de forma progresiva de un líquido oscuro y tibio. Reconocer el metálico olor de la sangre, espesa y casi obscena, vino acompañado de la certeza. Apoyó las palmas en el suelo e intentó calmarse y hacer llegar oxígeno a su sistema, cada una de sus inspiraciones estaba llena de miedo, fuego y un desquiciante sentimiento de irrealidad. Aquello no estaba pasando, imposible. No. El mundo, el tiempo, todo se desdibujó por los bordes, un borrón, nada. Nada. No está pasando. No. Se encontró perdido en esa mirada liquida, infinita, y las palabras sonaron ásperas, ácidas, desbordándose de su garganta:  
—No te atrevas a dejarme —susurró—. Ni se te ocurra dejarme.  
Parecía al borde de la inconsciencia, pero movió los labios despacio, repitiendo aquellas dos simples palabras. A su alrededor seguían escuchándose los gritos, la voz histérica de la que parecía ser la conductora, el aullido estridente de la ambulancia. Apretó los dedos morenos de Jay, alarmado al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. Jadeó un instante, llamándole en voz baja, una y otra y otra vez.  
—Señor, déjenos trabajar. —La voz serena y firme de uno de los paramédicos le sacó de su estupor—. ¿Quién es usted?  
—Soy su novio. —Las palabras sonaron extrañas en sus oídos, como si estuviesen distorsionadas. Nunca jamás esperó que las diría por primera vez frente a un extraño y menos en aquella situación.  
—Bien señor, apártese y déjenos trabajar.  
  
El resto fue un borrón, como si no fuese él el que estuviese allí, observando mientras estabilizaban a Jared; alguien, no sabía quien, había recogido el bolso y algunos de los artículos diseminados por el suelo y se los había dado. Reconoció uno de sus zapatillas de deporte abandonadas en mitad de la calzada. Se acercó y la sostuvo, apretada contra el resto. Tuvo que correr y amenazar y suplicar para que le dejasen ir con Jay, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejarle solo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~20.198~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Muerte de uno de los personajes.En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile)[**aura_dark**](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/) Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  
  
  
  


 

"Las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino."  
La sombra del viento, Carlos Ruíz Zafón

  
  


**8**  
Las sillas de la sala de urgencias eran la cosa más incómoda que había visto en su vida, tiritó un poco, todavía aturdido. Había un buen número de personas entrando y saliendo, gente que esperaba en silencio, como Jensen. Notó el zumbido del móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, agitó la cabeza, confuso, porque él tenía el teléfono en las manos. Luego recordó; _recordar_ , como si hubiese podido dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas a lo que había pasado. Las imágenes del accidente se sucedían en su cerebro como una terrible secuencia en bucle. Jay en el suelo, inmóvil, pálido, los ojos turbios por el dolor antes de caer inconsciente. Esas pocas palabras musitadas; _lo siento, lo siento._ El olor de la gasolina y la chatarra, la sangre, caliente y espesa, demasiada sangre. Se frotó el rostro y temblando, rescató el teléfono, observando el nombre de Chad en la pantalla. El cristal tenía varias estrías, pero al parecer funcionaba. Tragó con fuerza y lo sostuvo contra su oído.  
—Hey, Jare. —La voz animada del chico sólo acentuó más el nudo en la garganta. Se mordió el pulgar hasta casi hacerse sangre. De pronto, la pequeña sala se le antojó asfixiante. El olor a sudor, lejía, miedo y enfermedad le revolvió el estómago. Parecía que hacía siglos que se había levantado y sólo eran las diez de la mañana. Se obligó a centrarse, a encontrar la voz que había perdido mientras luchaba por acompañar a Jared, mientras gritaba que era él, que era su pareja, mientras suplicaba porque no le dejasen solo.  
—Chad. —Decirlo en voz alta era convertirlo en real. Aquello era de verdad, incluso aunque lo supiese, porque nada que fuese falso podía doler de aquella forma. Como si cada inspiración quemase, como si cada latido fuese una traición—. Chad... soy Jensen.  
  
Sabía que se había cambiado de ropa, incluso había comido. A su alrededor, el mundo seguía girando. A veces, mientras permanecía sentado al final de la sala donde entraba nueva gente, otros se iban llorando, algunos se marchaban con medias sonrisas esperanzadas, pensaba que era un sueño, que nada de aquello podía ser real, otras, creía que toda su vida se reducía a aquellas cuatro paredes, a las dos únicas visitas de cinco minutos al día; llegó un instante en que Jensen dejó de pensar.  
  
La noche del martes el cirujano con el que habían hablado después de la operación de urgencia que le habían realizado a Jared le citó en su despacho. Miró a su alrededor, Chris charlaba por lo bajo con Steve y Sandy. El músico había aparecido la noche del lunes. La escueta explicación del médico había hecho que Chad, Sandy y Jensen se derrumbasen, así que el profesor había acudido a su amigo. Había sido Chris quien contactó con Mike, al que Jensen había requerido para que realizase los trámites necesarios para que su seguro médico incluyese a Jared. Si de él dependía, al estudiante no le faltaría ninguno de los cuidados que el dinero pudiese pagar. Se levantó, apretando el brazo de Chad, que no se había separado de su lado en todas aquellas horas.  
  
  
Tenía cinco minutos, sólo cinco. Se acercó hasta la camilla donde reposaba Jared, el sonido del respirador artificial creaba ecos en la diminuta habitación. Quería quitarse los guantes y la mascarilla que estaba obligado a llevar, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, así que se limitó a sostener la mano inerte con las palabras del médico aún girando en su cerebro. Falta de oxígeno. Daño cerebral. Sin respuesta en los tests. Sin reactividad en la pupila. Negativo. Unas horas más y repetir de nuevo. Hacía frío pero estaba sudando, copiosas gotas que empapaban el tejido estéril de la bata que le cubría casi hasta los pies.  
  
—Jay —llamó, obligándose a no llorar. Llorar significaba admitir que no había esperanza, y eso no podía permitírselo—. Jared, joder...  
Tenía la mente en blanco, demasiado apabullado por el temor, por el dolor, por el cansancio. Apartó un poco el flequillo del rostro pálido. Tenía un par de contusiones en el pómulo, además de algunas abrasiones causadas por el asfalto. Tragó con fuerza, no quería pensar en lo que el agente de policía que había acudido a hablar con él le había explicado. No quería saber nada. Estrujó los dedos de nuevo.  
—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer, Jay? —increpó—. Tienes que despertar, demostrarle a todos que están equivocados. Vamos Jay.  
  
El silencio que reinaba en la pequeña sala cuando regresó le dijo que Chad se había encargado de informar de las noticias a los presentes, así que se limitó a ocupar su lugar y cerrar los ojos. Lo que menos quería era mirar a nadie, ni abrir la boca o tener que explicar en voz alta lo que había escuchado, se negaba a hacerlo real.

  
  
  


 

[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  


Estaban abrazados en el sofá, compartiendo unas cervezas, Jensen con la espalda reposando en el pecho desnudo de Jared, que le tenía envuelto con sus largas piernas. El oscuro vello cosquilleándole por todas partes. Le había explicado los motivos de su divorcio, de cómo había confiado en su mejor amigo, en el hombre del que estaba enamorado, y éste había acabado fallándole.  
—La verdad es que debe ser idiota —había dicho Jared—. No sólo por traicionarte, sino por dejarte escapar. Mejor para mí, brindo por su gilipollez.  
Entrechocaron las botellas y, por primera vez, Jensen se rió de sí mismo y de aquella aberrante situación que había significado el final de un matrimonio fallido.  
—Tienes razón, ¡por todos esos imbéciles! —exclamó.  
—¿Sabes? Con quince me enamoré como un tonto de un compañero del instituto, algo como te pasó a ti. La verdad es que no sé ni siquiera qué coño le vi, la cosa es que nos enrollamos y después sólo dejo de hablarme, así sin más. Ninguno habíamos salido y creo que todo el asunto gay le asustaba bastante. La cosa es que una tarde mi madre me sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y me hizo explicarle lo que me pasaba. Cuando acabé me dio un tortazo en la nuca y me dijo que era bobo, que a todos nos rompen el corazón en algún momento y que, mientras respirase, todo tendría solución, que ya encontraría a un chico con los huevos suficientes, así, tal cual te digo —aseguró divertido—. Cuando estaba tan mal, al final, siempre me repetía lo mismo, que siguiese respirando. —El tono bajo estaba cargado de nostalgia y un rastro de tristeza, pero también lleno de serenidad. Se giró para mirarle de frente, sujetándole las mejillas con las manos.  
—Tu madre era estupenda e hizo un buen trabajo contigo, porque eres increíble, Jay.  
—Gracias. Así que ya sabes... respira —bromeó, con los ojos brillantes, intentando quitarle hierro a la seriedad de sus palabras.  
—Respirar... vale, lo pillo —aseguró, recorriéndole la mandíbula con pequeños besos—. Ahora me gustaría ver si podemos hacer algo más con eso de respirar... —Recorrió el cuello con húmedos mordiscos, succionando la piel rasposa. Se deslizó hasta apoyarse sobre las manos y dominarle. Con ojos ávidos, recorrió la piel sedosa, hasta detenerse en el bulto que el diminuto slip azul no ocultaba nada—. Creo que esto promete... _sigue respirando, Jay..._

>  
  


 

[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  


—Señor Ackles. —El médico, Thompson o Thorton, se detuvo cerca del pequeño grupo formado por Chad, Chris, Steve y Jensen, la voz átona le sacó de sus recuerdos, demasiado frescos, demasiado dulces. Asintió, apretando los labios, y el cirujano carraspeó con suavidad y le indicó el camino a su despacho. Eran las diez de la noche del miércoles, lo que significaba que llevaban allí casi treinta y seis horas. Aturdido, recordó que sólo una semana antes había estado en su casa con Jared, discutiendo, besándose, haciendo el amor. Quiso escuchar las palabras, pero la sangre que le retumbaba en los oídos le impedía concentrarse. Notó el sudor deslizarse por su frente y nuca, humedecerle el labio superior. Mientras se esforzaba en atender y comprender los términos, sintió que era como intentar descifrar un idioma desconocido. Nada de aquello era real, Jay no formaba parte de ello. Jared donde debía estar era junto a él, en la cama, ahogándole con esas piernas interminables, ofreciéndole uno de aquellos dulces ridículamente pegajosos. Jared tenía que estar a su lado. La otra opción era impensable.  
—¿Me escucha? —El tono firme del médico fue como un mazazo en medio del pecho; abrió los ojos y le miró, parpadeando, imaginando que debía parecer un loco, o quizás sólo alguien al que le acaban de decir que se ha quedado solo—. Sé que esto es muy difícil, señor Ackles, pero debo informarle que su pareja dejó por escrito un documento de Voluntades Anticipadas en el que se indicaba que en caso de necesidad no deseaba que se le mantuviese con vida por medios artificiales y... bien, hemos vuelto a realizar los estudios neurológicos al señor Padalecki de los que le hablamos ayer. Por desgracia, los resultados han sido los mismos. Lo siento, la lesión que sufrió al ser atropellado no sólo afectó a varios órganos vitales, sino que la pérdida masiva de sangre ha hecho que el encéfalo quedase dañado de forma permanente. Sé que en un primer momento dejamos la puerta abierta a una posible recuperación, pero en este caso ha sido imposible.  
  
—¿Me está diciendo que Jay está muerto? —Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que le dolía, cada palabra dolía, como si se las estuviesen arrancando de cuajo del pecho, de la garganta.  
—Quizás desee usted despedirse, ya que el señor Padalecki no tiene familiares directos... quizás... hay personas que no desean estar presentes en ese momento, pero puede hacerlo, le garantizo que el señor Padalecki... que Jay... él no...—Había disculpa en la voz del cirujano y, por primera vez, Jensen le miró a los ojos, asintiendo.  
—Sí, quiero. —Ni siquiera a él se le escapa la amarga ironía, las mismas palabras, con dos significados tan distintos.  
  
  
Temblaba tanto que no supo cómo recorrió aquel pasillo, jamás podría recordar el modo en que se abrazó a la bolsa le habían entregado con los efectos personales de Jay. Jay, _Dios, Jay._ Apretó los labios y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Al poco de llegar, le habían retirado la respiración asistida y la enfermera esperaba paciente al fondo de la pequeña habitación. No quería pensar en porqué estaba allí. Recorrió las piernas ocultas bajo las sábanas, una de ellas tenía una férula. Suspiró, ya ni siquiera notaba el olor del desinfectante o se sentía extraño en la penumbra verdosa, si cerraba los ojos, casi se sentía en paz, tocándole de formas que durante aquellos días no le habían permitido.  
—Hey... —Se mojó los labios, o lo intentó, pensando en algo qué decir, pero estaba tan desolado, que era como si su mente hubiese entrado en cortocircuito. Lo único que podía procesar era la idea de que cuando se levantase de aquella cama, no iba a volver a verle, a oírle o a tocarle. Jamás nunca había sonado peor en sus oídos. Jamás significaba que tendría que aprender a vivir sin él.  
Sonrió, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos el perfil de la nariz, de los labios, la sombra oscura de las pestañas, las cejas, el nacimiento del cabello, que ya para siempre permanecería espeinado en su memoria. Apretó los párpados un instante, intentando sobreponerse a la tensión ue notaba acumularse en la nuca, en el fondo de la garganta. Se inclinó un poco más, dejando resbalar la boca por esa piel que amaba hasta la extenuación, recorriendo las facciones, intentando aprendérselas de memoria. _No quería olvidar._ Contuvo un gemido, deseando algún tipo de milagro, riéndose de sí mismo por mantener esa pequeña brizna de esperanza.  
Dios, qué frío estaba ya. Detestó el sabor de la finalidad que había en aquellos últimos besos desesperados, teñidos por el lento sonido que indicaba que Jared ya no estaba. Entonces las lágrimas, esas que no se había permitido durante días fluyeron al fin, abundantes, calientes, casi dulces. Degustó en la otra boca su propio llanto, intentando no aferrarse, porque sabía que si pudiese, nada le separaría de él.  
—Adiós, Jay —musitó, restañando la humedad, acunándole una última vez las mejillas—. Te quiero tanto... Ojala... Dios, voy a extrañarte tanto, no tienes ni idea.  
  
Dejarle allí, tras besar uno a uno aquellos dedos que tanto cariño le habían dado, tras inspirar su olor una vez más, fue lo más difícil que Jensen iba a hacer en toda su vida. Porque estaba seguro que nada, nada en el mundo podría volver a destrozarle hasta el punto en el que ya no sentía ni siquiera el dolor. Llovía a mares cuando escapó del hospital, podía escuchar la voz de Steve, siguiéndole, pero no quería detenerse. Alzó los ojos al cielo nocturno, cargado de nubes bajas que gracias a la iluminación de la ciudad tenían un sucio tono anaranjado. Llovía, como esa vez en el parque, ¿sólo hacía una semana?  
Jared de rodillas, sobre el verde césped, mirándole con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos, explicándole cómo quería que fuese su vida, riéndose de los miedos, de los recelos. Los largos dedos morenos enredándose en los cortos mechones de la nuca. _Te he mentido, Jensen, en realidad, todos estos días, nunca han existido las casualidades,_ una broma, una mirada intensa, tan ardiente que había provocado que creyese que se le habían licuado los huesos. Su boca hambrienta devorándole, su cuerpo enorme sobre él, dominándole, el sol de la tarde filtrándose entre las hojas de vivido tono esmeralda. Un pequeño gemido gutural, el corazón en la garganta, conteniendo el aliento y entonces aquel primer beso. Dulce y salado, húmedo, urgente, impertinente, tierno, arrebatado, irresistible, tan Jared.  
Corrió, _tenía que correr_ y olvidarse de todo y de todos; por una vez en la vida, Jensen necesitaba irse, desaparecer, dejarlo todo atrás, tenía que buscar una manera, se dijo, una manera de no perderle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Seis meses después..._  
  
—Id acabando, sólo cinco minutos más —instó, con el cronómetro en mano. Afuera, la tarde de abril parecía más prometedora que nunca. Se sentó en su butaca y fue saludando a los alumnos que completaban el test y que, al marcharse, depositaban sus trabajos en la cesta, en la esquina derecha de la mesa. De pronto, parpadeó un momento y le pareció verle apoyado en el borde de la madera, las piernas interminables enfundadas en aquellos pantalones ajados, los zapatos llenos de manchas y aquella camiseta gris de Stanford que tenía las letras desgastadas por el uso. Ese día hacía seis meses. Notó con angustia la manera en que le vibraban los pulmones y cómo ese nudo, que parecía formar parte de él, se apretaba hasta el límite del tormento.  
—¿Profesor, señor Ackles? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Quiso gritar, decir que no, que no estaba bien, que en su puta vida había estado peor, que se pasaba despierto la mayor parte de las noches porque le acosaban las pesadillas y que cuando soñaba con Jay haciéndole el amor todavía era peor, porque entonces despertaba y sabía que ese hueco en la cama a donde su amante pertenecía jamás iba a ser ocupado por su dueño. Quería llorar, pero no era justo, así que asintió, tragándose las lágrimas, oscilando entre el dolor y la furia, la resignación y la pena, el enfado y el miedo. Luchó contra sí mismo, porque no era la primera vez que esa oleada de envenenada nostalgia le convertía en una masa de nervios en carne viva, pulsando y aullando de dolor. Quien dijese que el tiempo era capaz de curarlo todo era que no había sobrevivido a Jared, que no tenía que vivir sin su risa, o sin el aroma de su piel morena.  
Sí, había días en los que deseaba romperlo todo y a todos, destrozar cada brizna de la burla en que se había transformado su existencia. Días en los que negociaba consigo mismo, con Dios, con Lucifer, con el Destino. Días en los que se perdía en los condicionales. Días en los que hervía de indignación, en los que odiaba a Jared por haberle dejado. Días como el de sólo unas semanas atrás, en los que salía con Chris y Steve y hablaba y reía y, de pronto, recordaba que le faltaba algo, algo que dolía, como haber perdido un miembro. Retazos fantasmales de un hiriente sufrimiento y entonces recordaba, recordaba lo que le faltaba _—Jared, Dios Mío Jay—,_ y las lágrimas no le dejaban hablar, porque le corrían libres, ahogando cualquier asomo de normalidad. Y quería morirse, allí en medio de un bar perdido, notando las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos, porque no era capaz de parar. Días en los que se emborrachaba y se masturbaba hasta el dolor, recordando como era tenerle dentro, en su boca, a su lado, encima, debajo, retorciéndose, derritiéndosele entre las manos, _vas a matarme Jensen, así por Dios, Jensen,_ besos lentos como caramelo fundido, músculo caliente y piel suave y saliva y esperma y ojos lánguidos de un verde tan profundo que Jensen creía que podría haberse perdido en ellos. Había días en los que comprendía que había sido afortunado, que, por un brevísimo instante, había disfrutado de algo único, irrepetible, irreemplazable, había días en los que adoraba haber sido de Jared.  
  
  
  
  
Como en un sueño, caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su destino, en su mano llevaba una carta que le desligaba para siempre de lo que había sido. Cuando salió al exterior, por primera vez en seis meses, pudo respirar tranquilo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I dont think I can look at this the same_  
 _But all the miles had separate, they disappeared now when Im dreaming of your face._  
 _Im here without you baby, but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby_  
 _and I dream about you all the time..._

 

_“La vida es una partida y hay que vivirla de acuerdo con las reglas del juego.”_  


  
_El Guardián entre el centeno, J. D. Salinger._   


_Epílogo_  
  
Dos años después...  
  
Volver a ocupar su silla en la atestada cafetería era como vivir un déja vú. Chris estaba a su lado, en su expresión se adivinaba que estaba preocupado y confuso, como si su amigo no entendiese bien qué hacían allí, sin embargo, no había dicho ni media palabra, se había limitado a ocupar un lugar a su lado en la mesa, tan desaliñado como siempre, tan fiel como siempre, el mejor compañero que cualquiera podría desear. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y contempló el ambiente: estudiantes, algún que otro profesor, risas, café, el dulzón aroma del azúcar y la canela, vainilla mezclada con cacao. Afuera, el otoño vestía de ocres y rojos el pequeño campus, un oasis de cuidada vegetación en medio de la ciudad. Sonrió mientras, como en un sueño, abría el portátil y comenzaba a teclear, más seguro que nunca de su decisión. Aquél, de todos en el mundo, era el lugar donde todo había empezado y donde debía ponerle un punto y final.  
  
Recogieron las chaquetas y hombro con hombro, caminaron por la explanada principal del campus, a su espalda dejaron el edificio principal. En silencio, Jensen observó el césped, los árboles cargados de hojas húmedas, mecidas por las ráfagas de húmeda brisa otoñal, que sin embargo, conservaba la calidez del verano. Aquel ya no era su sitio, quizás nunca lo había sido, pero sin él, no sería quien era, y desde luego, nunca hubiese conocido a Jay, así que pasear por los lugares en los que había transcurrido una parte importante de su corta relación era una forma más de reconciliarse con el pasado. Había sido un largo viaje, dieciocho meses buscándose en otros rostros, ansiando que la vida le hubiese repartido otra mano. Hasta llegar allí, al mismo lugar donde una casualidad les había reunido, donde todo había comenzado.  
Aún dolía, estaba seguro de que su ausencia era una cicatriz más, algo imborrable, que quizás acabaría por suavizarse, pero que le acompañaría para siempre. Cuadró los hombros, dándole una última ojeada al parque, si cerraba los ojos, casi podía soñar con la posibilidad de que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y que, si esperaba lo suficiente, le tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
  
Durante el resto de la semana pasó las mañanas reacomodando el piso, ya que el lugar había permanecido cerrado durante su ausencia. Mientras limpiaba, cada una de aquellas paredes, de los muebles, le trajo una riada de recuerdos agridulces. A veces aún creía que Jared no había sido más que un producto de su fantasía. Demasiado en todo. Recordaba que ese fue el primer pensamiento acerca del estudiante, aquella tarde en la cafetería del campus. Ahora pensaba que en la idea había una ligera sensación de predestinación, porque sí, Jared había sido demasiado. _Demasiado. ___La noche del miércoles —de nuevo otro miércoles—, Chris le encontró sentado frente a las ventanas francesas que daban a la calle, una cerveza abierta y un libro entre las manos. A su lado, una caja en la que había guardado los efectos personales que le habían devuelto en el hospital y los que Chad le había hecho llegar unas semanas después. Nunca lo había tocado, demasiado asustado del dolor. Al fin, mientras doblaba las prendas, recordando pequeños retazos de aquellos días, fue capaz de sonreír, a pesar del enorme hueco que tenía dentro del pecho.  
—Hey, Steve me ha llamado porque dice que habíais quedado y no has aparecido. —Su amigo no era un hombre de palabras, ni siquiera el propio Jensen solía compartir sus sentimientos, así que se limitó a esperar mientra le veía ir hasta la cocina y servirse su propia bebida. Se sentó a su derecha, con las piernas cruzadas. El sonido de la botella de José Cuervo al ser depositada entre ellos resonó en la silenciosa habitación, cristalino, prometiendo el ansiado olvido—. ¿Estás bien, Jensen?  
Le miró un instante, asintiendo.  
—Sí, sólo... —Encogió los hombros intentando aparentar que estaba tranquilo—. Sólo recordaba. Después me disculparé con Steve, olvidé por completo la cita.  
—Jenny....  
—No pasa nada, Christian, ¿vale? —replicó por lo bajo—. Sólo...joder... pensaba en lo mucho que te hubiese gustado Jay, tío, era tan divertido —sonrió, el afecto y la añoranza patente en cada una de sus palabras mientras entrechocaban los vidrios. A veces la peor parte de todo aquello era saber que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de que Chris o Steve le conociesen. Era extraño las múltiples formas en las que el dolor y la pérdida de Jared se manifestaban. En los momentos más inocentes, en los más inesperados, a veces mientras veía un partido, y pensaba: esto le hubiese encantado. Y todo volvía de nuevo, tan duro como si hubiese sucedido sólo unas horas antes, como si de nuevo notase bajo sus labios la otra boca, la última que se había permitido besar.  
—¿Mereció la pena?  
La pregunta quedó entre ellos. Prácticamente tangibles, las imágenes de lo que fue, de lo que pudo haber sido, de lo que jamás sería, cobraron vida tras sus párpados. Jay sobre la bicicleta, riendo por algo de lo que ya no se acordaba, relamiéndose mientras le ofrecía uno de aquellos horrores pegajosos que comía insaciable. Sus largos dedos sosteniéndole, labios entreabiertos, un soplo cálido en la nuca, sus músculos estremeciéndose mientras gemía, el timbre ronco de su voz resbalándole por la garganta mientras se comían a besos. Urgencia, plenitud y paz. _Te lo juro por Dios. Jensen... tu boca. Joder, Jensen. Vas a matarme, Jensen._  
Y a pesar de que dolía, como una quemadura, hirviendo y calándole hasta los huesos, no cambiaria ni uno sólo de los segundos que había pasado junto a Jared. Le daba lo mismo el resto. Había tardado meses en comprender que, pese a la pena, nada le podría quitar aquello, sus recuerdos. Junto con esa certeza, Jensen había hallado cierto nivel de calma, algo que pensó que jamás encontraría, que no sería capaz de recuperar. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir la embriagadora presencia de Jared, acunándole y sosteniéndole. Cuidándole. Era lo que era gracias a esos días a su lado. Gracias a él. A Jared, que le había demostrado lo que era la felicidad. Y sólo por eso vivía, cualquier otra cosa sería fallarle y fracasar ante sí mismo de nuevo. Subsistir, tal y como hacía hasta que aquel torbellino lleno de sonrisas y hoyuelos lo había arrasado todo a su paso. Para bien y para mal. Notó como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, tan fácil como nunca antes.  
—Sí, Chris, fuese cual fuese el precio... —Las palabras se agolparon en su garganta, atropelladas, confusas, carraspeó y sonrió a su amigo, que le observaba con una arruga de preocupación partiéndole el entrecejo—. Fuese cual fuese el precio, incluso todo lo de después, volvería a vivirlo, Chris, porque Jay... Jared... no cambiaría nada —aseguró, secándose las mejillas—. Costase lo que costase, Jay mereció la pena.  
  
  
Se sentó en la cama recién hecha; Chris roncaba en el sofá, los dos estaban demasiado ebrios después de haber dado buena cuenta del tequila, pero una dosis de valor líquido no le haría mal. No había dormido en aquel cuarto desde aquel lejano domingo, porque tras los meses posteriores a lo de Jay había preferido acampar en el salón. Por supuesto, durante esos días habían limpiado y todo lucía nuevo y, al mismo tiempo, tan habitual como si el tiempo transcurrido en Boston hubiese sido una pesadilla demasiado vívida. En el cajón de la mesilla descansaba el único objeto de Jared que se había llevado cuando se marchó. En el móvil, que conservaba con fervor, todavía guardaba algunos videos, no es que no hubiese hecho copias de todo el contenido, pero había algo íntimo en observarlo en el teléfono que una vez le había pertenecido. Desde la pantalla, Jared se reía, saludándole.  
—Eres precioso —musitó, antes de cerrarlo y dejarlo en su lugar.  
  
Dentro de dos días empezaría en su nuevo empleo, seguiría dando clases, pero esta vez en un instituto cerca de allí. El resto del tiempo lo dedicaba a escribir, a hacer lo que realmente le gustaba, lo que le hacía sentir íntegro, en paz consigo mismo. La guitarra descansaba en una esquina, en su estuche de piel oscura. La sacó y con una yema acarició las cuerdas. Pasó un buen rato perdido en los acordes mientras la afinaba.  
  
— _La tormenta se acerca y no me importa_ —tarareó por lo bajo, sumido en sus recuerdos, pensando en que al día siguiente visitaría a Taylor— _... Todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando..._  
  
Jensen seguiría haciéndolo, por Jared.

 

En esta historia la música es muy importante, he incluído en cada post las canciones correspondientes a escenas y capítulos, las he escrito con ellas de fondo y creo que escucharlas mientras se lee es estupendo, así que aquí las tenéis.

 

  
[](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/cover2_zpsb071cf2b.jpg)

  


    * [DESCARGA LA BSO](http://www.mediafire.com/?5z0a275j15tipjp)




 

  * [SPOTIFY](http://open.spotify.com/user/116087499/playlist/3lFPrfTbgTUwfmFbkZ6ncd)





	6. Final Alternativo

¡Para que veáis que no soy tan mala malosa, el final alternativo que prometí! En el masterpost del fic, añadiré el enlace correspondiente al PDF y descarga del soundtrack de esta versión de la historia. Espero que os guste.  
  
  
 **Título:** Hojas de Otoño  
 **Autor:** aeren76  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** RPS-RPF Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles  
 **Disclaimer:** Por supuesto, ellos no me pertenecen y esta historia es pura ficción.  
 **Palabras:** ~22.348~  
 **Resumen:** Jensen es profesor en la Universidad de Columbia, ante él tiene un futuro prometedor. Sin embargo, Jensen siente que nada de lo que le rodea consigue hacerle sentir completo. Jared es un joven estudiante que acaba de trasladarse. Un encuentro aparentemente fortuito les reúne. De la mano de Jared, el modo de ver la vida de Jensen cambiará para siempre  
 **Warnings:** Sexo explícito. Fluffy! En esta historia los chicos se llevan ocho años. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunos cambios en la historia familiar de ambos.  
 **Notas de Autor:** Gracias por el trabajo de beteo a [](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**hermione_drake**](http://hermione-drake.livejournal.com/) y a [](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)[**aura_dark**](http://aura-dark.livejournal.com/) Lucy porque sí, porque la quiero un montón. A quien se anime a leer, ¡bienvenidos!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


So, they threw you off but you got back up trying again. So, against the odds turned your face to the wind. Always keepin' the faith that's the only way we get through day by day...

"Las casualidades son las cicatrices del destino."  
La sombra del viento, Carlos Ruiz Zafón

  
  
  


**8**  
  
  
  
Las sillas de la sala de urgencias eran la cosa más incómoda que había visto en su vida, tiritó un poco, todavía aturdido. Había un buen número de personas entrando y saliendo, gente que esperaba en silencio, como Jensen. Notó el zumbido del móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, agitó la cabeza, confuso, porque él tenía el teléfono en las manos. Luego recordó; recordar, como si hubiese podido dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas a lo que había pasado. Las imágenes del accidente se sucedían en su cerebro como una terrible secuencia en bucle. Jay en el suelo, inmóvil, pálido, los ojos turbios por el dolor antes de caer inconsciente. Esas pocas palabras musitadas; lo siento, lo siento. El olor de la gasolina y la chatarra, la sangre, caliente y espesa, demasiada sangre. Se frotó el rostro y temblando, rescató el teléfono, observando el nombre de Chad en la pantalla. El cristal tenía varias estrías, pero al parecer funcionaba. Tragó con fuerza y lo sostuvo contra su oído.  
—Hey, Jare. —La voz animada del chico sólo acentuó más el nudo en la garganta. Se mordió el pulgar hasta casi hacerse sangre. De pronto, la pequeña sala se le antojó asfixiante. El olor a sudor, lejía, miedo y enfermedad le revolvió el estómago. Parecía que hacía siglos que se había levantado y sólo eran las diez de la mañana. Se obligó a centrarse, a encontrar la voz que había perdido mientras luchaba por acompañar a Jared, mientras gritaba que era él, que era su pareja, mientras suplicaba porque no le dejasen solo.  
—Chad. —Decirlo en voz alta era convertirlo en real. Aquello era de verdad, incluso aunque lo supiese, porque nada que fuese falso podía doler de aquella forma. Como si cada inspiración quemase, como si cada latido fuese una traición—. Chad... soy Jensen.

  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  


Sabía que se había cambiado de ropa, incluso había comido. A su alrededor, el mundo seguía girando. A veces, mientras permanecía sentado al final de la sala donde entraba nueva gente, otros se iban llorando, algunos se marchaban con medias sonrisas esperanzadas, pensaba que era un sueño, que nada de aquello podía ser real, otras, creía que toda su vida se reducía a aquellas cuatro paredes, a las dos únicas visitas de cinco minutos al día; llegó un instante en que Jensen dejó de pensar.  
  
La noche del martes el cirujano con el que habían hablado después de la operación de urgencia que le habían realizado a Jared le citó en su despacho. Miró a su alrededor, Chris charlaba por lo bajo con Steve y Sandy. El músico había aparecido la tarde del lunes. La escueta explicación del médico había hecho que Chad, Sandy y Jensen se derrumbasen, así que el profesor había acudido a su amigo. Había sido Chris quien contactó con Mike, al que Jensen había requerido para que realizase los trámites necesarios para que su seguro médico incluyese a Jared. Si de él dependía, al estudiante no le faltaría ninguno de los cuidados que el dinero pudiese pagar. Se levantó, apretando el brazo de Chad, que no se había separado de su lado en todas aquellas horas.  
  
  
Tenía cinco minutos, sólo cinco. Se acercó hasta la camilla donde reposaba Jared, el sonido del respirador artificial creaba ecos en la diminuta habitación. Quería quitarse los guantes y la mascarilla que estaba obligado a llevar, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, así que se limitó a sostener la mano inerte con las palabras del médico aún girando en su cerebro. Estado crítico. Shock Hipovolémico. Riesgo de infección. Prepararse para lo peor. Hacía frío pero estaba sudando, copiosas gotas que empapaban el tejido estéril de la bata que le cubría casi hasta los pies.  
—Jay —le llamó, recorriendo con los ojos las facciones relajadas. Hasta donde sabía le mantenían sedado para darle tiempo al cuerpo a recuperar algo de fuerzas después de la conmoción a la que se había enfrentado—. Jay joder, tienes que luchar. ¿Vale? O te juro que yo mismo te patearé el culo.  
Tenía la mente en blanco, demasiado apabullado por el temor, por el dolor, por el cansancio. Apartó un poco el flequillo del rostro pálido. Tenía un par de contusiones en el pómulo, además de algunas abrasiones causadas por el asfalto. Tragó con fuerza, no quería pensar en lo que el agente de policía que había acudido a hablar con él le había explicado. No quería saber nada. Estrujó los dedos de nuevo.  
—¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer sin ti? ¿Eh, Jay? —increpó—. Tienes que despertar, demostrarles a todos que están equivocados. Vamos Jay, no puedes irte, no ahora...  
Apretó los párpados y apoyó la frente en el envés de la mano inerte, estaba ligeramente tibia, y esa sensación, la calidez de la piel de su chico, era un motivo de esperanza. Tenía que creer, tener fe en que aquello pasaría.  
  
El silencio que reinaba en la pequeña sala cuando regresó le dijo que Chad se había encargado de informar de las noticias a los presentes, así que se limitó a ocupar su lugar y cerrar los ojos. Lo que menos quería era mirar a nadie, ni abrir la boca o tener que explicar en voz alta lo que había escuchado, se negaba a hacerlo real.

  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  


Estaban abrazados en el sofá, compartiendo unas cervezas, Jensen con la espalda reposando en el pecho desnudo de Jared, que le tenía envuelto con sus largas piernas. El oscuro vello cosquilleándole por todas partes. Le había explicado los motivos de su divorcio, de cómo había confiado en su mejor amigo, en el hombre del que estaba enamorado, y éste había acabado fallándole.  
—La verdad es que debe ser idiota —había dicho Jared—. No sólo por traicionarte, sino por dejarte escapar. Mejor para mí, brindo por su gilipollez.  
Entrechocaron las botellas y, por primera vez, Jensen se rió de sí mismo y de aquella aberrante situación que había significado el final de un matrimonio fallido.  
—Tienes razón, ¡por todos esos imbéciles! —exclamó.  
—¿Sabes? Con quince me enamoré como un tonto de un compañero del instituto, algo como te pasó a ti. La verdad es que no sé ni siquiera qué coño le vi, la cosa es que nos enrollamos y después sólo dejo de hablarme, así sin más. Ninguno habíamos salido y creo que todo el asunto gay le asustaba bastante. La cosa es que una tarde mi madre me sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina y me hizo explicarle lo que me pasaba. Cuando acabé me dio un tortazo en la nuca y me dijo que era bobo, que a todos nos rompen el corazón en algún momento y que, mientras respirase, todo tendría solución, que ya encontraría a un chico con los huevos suficientes, así, tal cual te digo —aseguró divertido—. Cuando estaba tan mal, al final, siempre me repetía lo mismo, que siguiese respirando. —El tono bajo estaba cargado de nostalgia y un rastro de tristeza, pero también lleno de serenidad. Se giró para mirarle de frente, sujetándole las mejillas con las manos.  
—Tu madre era estupenda e hizo un buen trabajo contigo, porque eres increíble, Jay.  
—Gracias. Así que ya sabes... respira —bromeó, con los ojos brillantes, intentando quitarle hierro a la seriedad de sus palabras.  
—Respirar... vale, lo pillo —aseguró, recorriéndole la mandíbula con pequeños besos—. Ahora me gustaría ver si podemos hacer algo más con eso de respirar... —Recorrió el cuello con húmedos mordiscos, succionando la piel rasposa. Se deslizó hasta apoyarse sobre las manos y dominarle. Con ojos ávidos, recorrió la piel sedosa, hasta detenerse en el bulto que el diminuto slip azul no ocultaba nada—. Creo que esto promete... _sigue respirando, Jay..._  
  
  
  
  
  
—Señor Ackles. —El médico, Thompson o Thorton, se detuvo cerca del pequeño grupo formado por Chad, Chris, Steve y Jensen, la voz átona le sacó de sus recuerdos, demasiado frescos, demasiado dulces. Asintió, apretando los labios, y el cirujano carraspeó con suavidad y le indicó el camino a su despacho. Eran las diez de la noche del miércoles, lo que significaba que llevaban allí casi treinta y seis horas. Aturdido, recordó que sólo una semana antes había estado en su casa con Jared, discutiendo, besándose, haciendo el amor. Quiso escuchar las palabras, pero la sangre que le retumbaba en los oídos le impedía concentrarse. Notó el sudor deslizarse por su frente y nuca, humedecerle el labio superior. Mientras se esforzaba en atender y comprender los términos, sintió que era como intentar descifrar un idioma desconocido. Nada de aquello era real, Jay no formaba parte de ello. Jared donde debía estar era junto a él, en la cama, ahogándole con esas piernas interminables, ofreciéndole uno de aquellos dulces ridículamente pegajosos. Jared tenía que estar a su lado. La otra opción era impensable.  
—¿Me ha escuchado? —El tono firme del cirujano fue como un mazazo en medio del pecho; abrió los ojos y le miró, parpadeando, imaginando que debía parecer un loco, o quizás sólo alguien al que le acaban de decir que la persona de la que está enamorado está a punto de dejarle solo—. Tuvimos suerte de que la fractura del fémur pudo ser reducida de forma limpia, el ORIF se llevó a cabo sin problemas, pero este tipo de intervención conlleva una pérdida masiva de sangre, además de que a causa del atropello tuvimos que retirarle el setenta por ciento del bazo, por lo que el riesgo de infección sigue siendo muy alto. Sin embargo lo positivo es que por ahora hemos controlado la fiebre. El señor Padalecki es joven y estaba en perfecto estado físico antes del accidente y eso es muy bueno, pero por precaución le dejaremos en cuidados intensivos al menos dos días más. Le hemos retirado la respiración asistida y por suerte todo parece en orden. Le mantendremos sedado hasta mañana, que no haya cambios es una buena seña.  
—Está bien, no hay cambios —repitió como un autómata, era el primer avance se dijo, sigue respirando Jay—. No hay cambios, así que eso no es malo.  
—Exacto —corroboró—, esperaremos hasta el viernes.

  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  


El cuarto era diminuto, Jensen notaba la atmósfera cargada con el olor del desinfectante y los medicamentos como una presencia opresiva que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Tomó la silla y la acercó hasta el cabecero, hacía un par de horas que habían retirado la sedación a Jared y, por primera vez desde el lunes, podía tocarlo de verdad. Observó la pierna suspendida, el aparentemente complicado juego de pesos que mantenía el hueso en su lugar, por lo que le había dicho el traumatólogo iban a retirarle las fijación externa y cambiarla por una abrazadera común en el momento en que sanasen las heridas.  
Apartó el cabello oscuro mientras fruncía las cejas, pensando en cómo se las iban a apañar cuando Jay saliese de allí, porque él iba a mejorar, tenía que hacerlo. Pasó los dedos por los nudos, intentando ordenar un poco los mechones. Jay estaba más pálido que nunca y eso contrastaba todavía más con el color de las pestañas y del pelo. Rozó las patillas, la delicada línea de la nariz, la boca, la curva de las orejas. Tenía la compulsiva necesidad de reconocer una a una aquellas facciones tan amadas.  
Dejó la mano sobre el esternón, justo donde notaba latir el corazón de Jared, lento y acompasado, musical. Aquel sonido era lo único que le había mantenido cuerdo en el transcurso de aquellos interminables días, respira Jay, respira.  
—Jared —llamó, acunando la mejilla áspera—. Vamos tío, tienes que abrir los ojos, ya es hora. Tienes que despertar.  
  
  
Se inclinó y apretó la palma, el pecho subía y bajaba con una cadencia que de pronto le parecía diferente. Miró el monitor donde se registraba el pulso, no era como si lo entendiese de todos modos. Bufó por lo bajo, alisando las sábanas, se subió las gafas y recordó la llamada telefónica de su padre. Cuando el lunes llamó a la universidad para solicitar una baja alegando causas familiares, sabía que era cosa de días de que el decano informase a Alan Ackles de su ausencia, al fin y al cabo, jugaban juntos al golf cada semana.  
—¿Te has vuelto loco, Jensen? —escupió sin siquiera un saludo, como si no hiciese años que apenas hablaban—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es lo bastante importante como para que decidas no ser consecuente con tu trabajo?  
—Como le dije a Rob, se trata de una emergencia y él está bien papá, gracias por preguntar —replicó con el tono más seco que pudo encontrar, notando cómo el sudor le resbalaba, espeso y molesto, por la nuca.  
—¿ _Él,_ Jensen? ¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco? —Ahora podía escucharle gritar, algo indigno en opinión de su gélido progenitor. La idea de que estuviese haciéndole perder los papeles le hizo reír de forma histérica, como si le importase lo que tuviese que decir, como si todavía fuese ese niño que se había dejado mangonear porque era demasiado inseguro como para ir a por lo que de verdad quería—. ¿Es que no piensas en tu hija, Jensen?  
—Papá, gracias por llamar pero tengo que colgar —anunció, como si en lugar de una llamada cargada de veneno, estuviesen hablando del tiempo—. Adiós.  
  
  
Trazó círculos sobre el pecho desnudo de Jared, no le importaba la imagen que debía ofrecer, con los dedos vagando bajo la sábana. Todos esos días sin poder tocarle habían originado una profunda necesidad de contacto, de palpar, explorar y degustar la tez caliente y suave. Ansiaba disponer de tiempo, de oportunidades para dibujar de nuevo las facciones, reconocer, paladear, saborear. Quería cuidarle y, al mismo tiempo, para él la presencia dormida era también una fuente de consuelo, sólo tenía que notar el sólido músculo bajo las palmas para sentirse mejor. Suspiró, apoyando la frente en el antebrazo moreno, reposando los labios entreabiertos en la delicada piel del envés, recorriendo las azuladas venas que palpitaban animadas por el sosegado pulso. Respira... _respira... Jay, respira._  
Un leve pitido en el monitor, algo fuera de compás, levantó los ojos y se quedó sin aliento. Despeinado y pálido, los párpados ligeramente hinchados, pero abiertos y aquellos iris verde avellana, cargados de azul y humo, un poco desenfocados. Seguían siendo la cosa más hermosa que Jensen había visto en toda su vida. La manaza grande, pesada y torpe de su amante sobre su mejilla le hizo comprender que las lágrimas, esas que se había negado durante aquella semana de pesadilla, rodaban libres por su cara. Ni intentándolo podría interesarle menos. Apoyó los labios en el centro de la palma, besándola, los sollozos ásperos destrozando la poca compostura que le restaba.  
—Jensen... —Rasposa y apagada, por instinto, tomó el pequeño vaso sobre la mesilla y le ofreció un par de sorbos, mientras apretaba el botón de llamada—. _Jensen._  
—Estoy aquí, Jay —susurró. Al fin, oh, Cristo, al fín Jay. Jared tenía los labios resecos, pero le respondía, le estaba respondiendo, cálido y lento, Jensen apretó los dedos allí donde seguía latiendo aquel corazón. _Nunca en su puta vida había pasado tanto miedo._ Escuchar la risa ronca del estudiante le dejó claro que había pronunciado aquellas palabras en voz alta. Pero hacer el papel de tonto era lo de menos, en aquel momento, en lo único en que podía pensar era en las palabras del cirujano días antes; había sido mera casualidad que Jared viviese, una oportunidad, las mismas posibilidades tanto de superarlo como de perder la vida. Le abrazó de nuevo, ignorando la débil protesta, no le importaba, se repitió, Jared había regresado y él iba a encargarse de que a partir de ese instante, nada les separase.

  
  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  
  


_Seis meses después..._  
  
—Id acabando, sólo cinco minutos más —instó, con el cronómetro en mano. Afuera, la tarde de abril parecía más prometedora que nunca. Se sentó en su butaca y fue saludando a los alumnos que completaban el test y que, al marcharse, depositaban sus trabajos en la cesta que estaba situada en la esquina derecha de la mesa. De pronto, parpadeó un momento y le pareció verle apoyado en el borde de la madera, las piernas interminables enfundadas en aquellos pantalones ajados, los zapatos llenos de manchas y aquella camiseta gris de Stanford que tenía las letras desgastadas por el uso. Ese día hacía seis meses.  
  
—¿Profesor, señor Ackles? ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
Levantó los ojos y quiso gritar y decir que no, que nada estaba bien, pero eso sería extraño y desde luego, fuera de lugar, al fin y al cabo, él era una figura de autoridad. Por muy amigable que llegase a ser con sus alumnos, ni siquiera soñaría con expresar en voz alta ni una sola de sus intimidades. Miró el reloj, estaba deseando marcharse y llegar a casa y perderse en una botella, le daba igual de lo que fuese, lo que más rápido le ayudase a olvidar que hacía casi una semana que no veía a Jay.  
  
No habían sido unos meses fáciles, pero sí vivos, intensos e inolvidables. Los dos eran personas muy diferentes y comenzar una relación de la forma en la que ellos la habían iniciado no era para nada sencillo. Tras cuatro meses de dura rehabilitación, Jay había empezar a acudir a clase, intentando completar, al menos alguna de las asignaturas en las que se había matriculado. Habían tenido innumerables primeras veces, habían discutido, se habían amado, habían aprendido a conocerse de verdad, a despertar al lado del otro, a verse en sus peores momentos. Jensen creía que habían hablado más de lo que dos hombres pueden hablar en toda una vida, pero al principio era lo único que tenían. Las largas noches en vela, el dolor, las frustraciones y el amor. Porque, para su vergüenza y su asombro, estaba completa y ridículamente enamorado de aquel manojo de nervios y buen humor, de enfados explosivos y apasionadas reconciliaciones. No cambiaría ni uno sólo de los segundos junto a Jay. Así que cuando algo había cambiado entre ellos, cuando el trabajo volvió a absorberle y verse pasó de ser algo diario a unas llamadas a deshoras, a planes rehechos en el ultimo minuto y malos entendidos, no fue capaz de verlo venir.  
  
Recogió los exámenes y comenzó a ordenarlos mientras el aula se vaciaba. No había venido, cosa que tampoco le sorprendía, pero tenía la ridícula esperanza de que compareciese. Guardó las carpetas y con un suspiro cansado, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.  
  
La noche del domingo habían quedado para ir a casa de Chad y Sandy a ver unas películas, pero con los exámenes encima, no le quedó más remedio que desistir de acudir. Jared se había marchado con un obvio enfado y, pese al ligero malestar, Jensen se obligó a centrarse en lo que tenía por delante, armado de una jarra de café intentó completar el apretado programa que se había fijado semanas atrás en un intento de recuperar el tiempo perdido después del accidente de Jay. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando al fin escuchó la llave en la cerradura. Oficialmente no vivían juntos, pero lo cierto era que el estudiante pasaba más noches allí que en su propio apartamento. Un golpe seco y una risita le pusieron en alerta, así que dejó las gafas y descalzo, caminó hasta la entrada.  
—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó sorprendido. Jared le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, todo hoyuelos y sonrisa beatifica, intentaba quitarse el gorro, pero al mismo tiempo se le enredaron los dedos en los botones de la chaqueta, lo que provocó que empezase a reírse de nuevo—. ¡No puedo creer que vengas así! Espero que al menos dejases la maldita cosa en lo de Chad y hayas venido en taxi! —Que Jared hubiese decidido que una moto era una buena forma de moverse por la ciudad después de su accidente había sido motivo de polémica entre ellos en más de una ocasión.  
—Claro que sí, Jen, dejé la maldita cosa en casa de Chad —repitió cuidadoso. Una enorme manaza en los hombros—. ¿Vamos al cuarto?  
—Tengo que terminar de corregir unos ejercicios que el profesor suplente no entregó —explicó, sacudiéndose. Por lo general no tenía ningún tipo de problema con salir solo o que Jared lo hiciese, pero joder... el olor a cerveza y humo le revolvió el estómago. Jared le observó con esa fijeza propia de los ebrios, intentando prestarle una atención que por obvias razones no era capaz de mantener—. Vete a la cama, Jay.  
—Pero Jen —protestó con un mohín que en otra ocasión le hubiese desarmado por completo en menos de dos segundos—. Casi no te veo, vamos nene, por favor, solo un ratito.  
Su beso sabía a alcohol y sal, un regusto agrio que le desagradó lo bastante como para apartar la boca sin demasiadas contemplaciones.  
—Es tarde y tengo que terminar, Jared, ni siquiera sé porque te permites beber hasta este punto, podrías caerte o lo que sea, ¡no estás recuperado del todo y lo sabes!  
—Joder, en serio, ¡déjalo!, ¿vale? —Dio un par de pasos, cojeando un poco, como siempre que estaba cansado, las alertas de Jensen se multiplicaron por mil, mezclándose con el enfado.  
—¡Es que mírate! —increpó—. Deberías estar repasando, en lugar de perdiendo el rato, no sé qué coño te pasa, Jay.  
—¡Me paso los días enterrado en libros! —exclamó, apoyándose en la pared para evitar tambalearse—. ¡Sólo quería desconectar un rato, no es para tanto! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti?  
—¿A mi? —gritó indignado—. ¿De qué hablas, eh?  
—¡Casi no nos vemos, Jen! ¡Te pasas en día en la universidad y las noches enterrado en papeles! ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para mí?  
—¡A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo responsabilidades a las que no puedo decir que no! ¡Y sí que nos vemos, dormimos juntos cada puta noche! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Crees que puedo dejar de lado toda mi vida por ti, Jay?  
—Yo no he dicho eso... y no, no tienes que dejar de lado nada por mi culpa, ¡si es eso lo que te molesta, puedo largarme! —balbuceó. Pero Jensen ya estaba furioso, había tenido un mal día, mejor dicho una pésima semana, y no fue capaz de detenerse. Así que habían acabado gritándose, los dos furiosos, escupiéndose pequeños rencores y verdades a medias, hasta que al final, Jared había acabado marchándose otra vez y él había vuelto a sus papeles, aún mas cansado, más cabreado y jodidamente asustado.  
  
De la rabia de los primeros días pasó a un gélido estupor al comprender que Jared no tenía intención de llamarle o de dar su brazo a torcer. Reconocía que aquello era lo que pasaba la mayor parte de las veces en las que surgía alguna disputa, que el estudiante acababa cediendo, más a causa de su buen carácter que porque fuese débil o temiese defender sus puntos de vista. Jared, simplemente, era una persona plácida, todo lo contrario de Jensen. Se devanó los sesos pensando en mil excusas por las que buscarle pero sintiéndose incapaz de disculparse por su metedura de pata.  
El miércoles por la noche llegó temprano al piso, con la esperanza de que quizás Jay se hubiera pasado por allí a recoger algunas de sus prendas. Llevaba una botella de vino y varias raciones de tallarines del restaurante de la esquina, que todavía humeaban cuando dejó los recipientes sobre la encimera. Pudo notarlo, él había estado allí. Fue al cuarto y rebuscó en los cajones, había hecho la colada el lunes y era obvio que faltaban varias cosas. Ensimismado, se había sentado en el sofá, con el vino y la comida olvidados, pensando en qué coño había pasado y cómo, en el nombre de Dios, habían acabado así.  
Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar el agobiante sentimiento de soledad, no quería caer, pero le era imposible respirar con normalidad. Tomó la guitarra y acarició las cuerdas, rasgueando alguna que otra melodía, sin orden ni concierto, repasando el tiempo transcurrido desde que aquel torbellino había hecho aparición en su puerta, chorreando, caliente y decidido, avasallándole. A veces Jensen había sentido algo parecido al rencor por la cantidad de cambios que había enfrentado. ¿Por qué Jared siempre le exigía más...?  
  
— _La tormenta se acerca y no me importa_ —tarareó por lo bajo, sumido en sus recuerdos, pensando en las noches en la cama, en las Navidades pasadas, Jared y Taylor jugando como locos con la videoconsola que Jensen había comprado para la niña, Jared preparándole la cena, con los libros en las rodillas y gesto concentrado—... _Todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando..._  
Abrió los ojos mientras una avalancha de imágenes le asaltaba, Jay en el hospital, aún demasiado pálido para expresarlo con palabras, mirándole con esos ojos de gato que le destrozaban los esquemas. Jay sudando mientras intentaba no mostrar lo mucho que tenia que dolerle. Jared, llamándole, esperándole mientras se dejaba arrastrar por los mismos compromisos que habían ocupado su vida antes de conocerle, antes de no estar solo. El escalofrío le recorrió cuando pensó en las posibilidades, si el accidente hubiese resultado de otra forma, si Jay no estuviese a su lado. Con lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Qué hubiese sido de él? Era impensable concebir una vida sin Jared; frotó las palmas, que de pronto notaba sudadas, contra la tela del pantalón. No, él no imaginaba una vida sin Jared.  
  
Después de aquello, todo había sido fácil para Jensen, tanto que ahora, mientras se ajustaba la corbata y alisaba la chaqueta, se preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto en decidirse. Como en un sueño, caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó a su destino, en su mano llevaba una carta que le desligaba para siempre de lo que había sido. Cuando salió al exterior, por primera vez en seis meses, pudo respirar tranquilo.

  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  


Fue capaz de verle desde lejos, el cabello castaño tan despeinado como siempre, brillaba como un encantador desastre mecido por la ligera brisa. Era una suerte tener un novio al que podías distinguir sin problemas. Se detuvo a unos pasos, indeciso sobre si debía contarle lo que acababa de hacer o esperar a escuchar lo que sea que el chico hubiese venido a decir. Estaba tranquilo, ahora que su decisión era irrevocable, y lo único que tenía claro era que haría lo que fuese por no perder a Jared.  
—Hola —musitó el moreno, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. No recordaba haberle visto nunca de aquella guisa, indeciso y casi tímido. Aquél no era su Jay.  
—Hola —saludó. Decidido, se acercó para depositar un beso en aquellos labios que había extrañado durante días. El rápido resuello del joven, que no podía ocultar su sorpresa, le hizo sonreír. Estaban en mitad del aparcamiento, donde cualquiera podía verles y aunque su relación no era un secreto, besarse en público en su lugar de trabajo no era algo que hiciesen a menudo. Notando cómo se le calentaban las mejillas, recordó algunas ocasiones en las que se habían saltado aquella regla implícita.  
  
  
Como la vez en que para celebrar la vuelta de Jay a clase Jensen había acabado sobre su mesa, jadeando mientras el chico se enterraba en su interior con lentas y hondas estocadas, esos largos dedos encerrando su erección con eficiencia, negándole el clímax mientras seguía trabajándoselo incansable, hasta que el profesor había acabado suplicándole que le dejase correrse, hasta que había tenido que morderle el hombro todavía cubierto por la camiseta, gruñendo y jadeando en un fútil esfuerzo por ahogar los gritos de placer. Acabó fallando, como siempre y no sólo por la fuerza de su propio orgasmo, sino por la irracional oleada de poder que le embargó al ver a Jared desmoronándose entre sus muslos, temblando, su nombre resbalándole por la lengua, coletazos de goce caliente y liquido subiéndole por la columna, explotando en la nuca, _tu culo Jen, joder Cristo bendito, Jen._  
Duro y firme, partiéndole en dos, un desquiciante hormigueo entumeciéndole la boca, vibrando en los dientes, en las pestañas, en la planta de los pies, enroscándose perezoso en su pelvis, hasta la coronilla, erizándole hasta que no podía soportarlo más, _así, así Jen, Dios, no sabes lo que me haces Jen, tu culo Jen._ Abierto en canal, entregado, y sin embargo, con el mundo a sus pies, entre sus piernas, resbaladizo y sensual. El vello oscuro cosquilleándole en las ingles, húmedos sonidos, leves y al mismo tiempo como un estruendo, _tu boca Jen por Dios,_ succión y dolor, _joder así, justo ahí Jared,_ tan ardiente que era como si Jared quisiera marcarle con su carne. _Así Jay, más fuerte, justo así._ Fundidos, con su lengua tan adentro de Jared que creía que podría paladear la sangre que convulsionaba en las venas, quería masticarle, bebérselo y tenerle dentro para siempre.  
  
  
  
Apretó más la mano sobre su pecho, donde latía aquel corazón y de pronto le tenía encima, alrededor, por todas partes, abrazados en mitad de aquel parking, donde algún que otro alumno les saludaba silbándoles, pero al infierno todo y todos. Le sostuvo con fuerza, inspirando el aroma a jabón y café, disfrutando del calor y de la paz que le daba su contacto. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? ¿Cómo había dejado que un puñado de tonterías les separasen? Musitó palabras sin sentido, escuchando a medias las disculpas del estudiante, que parecía tan necesitado como él mismo de la cercanía.  
—Lo siento —le susurró en el oído—. Me comporté como un cretino el otro día. Jensen, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.  
—Yo también, Jay —respondió, acariciando los anchos planos de la espalda con los dedos abiertos, intentando abarcar el mayor espacio posible. Quería decirle lo que había hecho, explicarle la carta que había dejado sobre el escritorio del decano minutos antes, asegurarle que iban a arreglar lo que sea que estuviese mal, porque a lo único a lo que no estaba dispuesto Jensen era a estar sin Jared.  
—No —exclamó, sosteniéndole la barbilla, Jensen le puso la mano en el hombro y le besó de nuevo, con fuerza, hundiéndole la lengua para degustar su humedad, jadeando al notar cómo Jared le dejaba hacer y deshacer a gusto, respirando de forma entrecortada antes de apartarse—. Deja que me explique por favor, lo de la otra noche fue una metedura de pata. Jen, joder, no pensaba la mitad de lo que dije, fui injusto, nadie ha hecho nunca tanto por mi, en la vida, jamás, no tenía motivos para decir que no tenías derecho a opinar. Porque eso no es verdad, ¿vale?  
Jensen se tragó el malestar que aquellas palabras le habían causado, acarició los mechones de la nuca de Jay, él tampoco estaba libre de culpa.  
—No pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo? Yo tampoco me comporté como debería haberlo hecho... vamos a casa, Jared —propuso, perdiéndose de nuevo en aquellos ojos increíbles, intensos, únicos. A veces pensaba que podría pasarse el resto de su vida sumergido en ellos—. Tengo algo que contarte.

  
  
  


[ ](http://i853.photobucket.com/albums/ab98/aeren76/separador2_zpsb8244a6d.jpg)

  
  
  


_Epílogo_

  
  


_Dos años después..._

  
  
Volver a ocupar su silla en la atestada cafetería era como vivir un déja vú. Chris estaba a su lado, en su expresión se adivinaba que estaba preocupado y confuso, como si su amigo no entendiese bien qué hacían allí, sin embargo, no había dicho ni media palabra, se había limitado a ocupar un lugar a su lado en la mesa, tan desaliñado como siempre, tan fiel como siempre, el mejor compañero que cualquiera podría desear. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y contempló el ambiente: estudiantes, algún que otro profesor, risas, café, el dulzón aroma del azúcar y la canela, vainilla mezclada con cacao. Afuera, el otoño vestía de ocres y rojos el pequeño campus, un oasis de cuidada vegetación en medio de la ciudad. Sonrió mientras, como en un sueño, abría el portátil y comenzaba a teclear, más seguro que nunca de su decisión. Aquél, de todos en el mundo, era el lugar donde todo había empezado y donde debía ponerle un punto y final.  
  
Recogieron las chaquetas y hombro con hombro, caminaron por la explanada principal del campus, a su espalda dejaron el edificio principal. En silencio, Jensen observó el césped, los árboles cargados de hojas húmedas, mecidas por las ráfagas de húmeda brisa otoñal, que sin embargo, conservaba la calidez del verano. Aquel ya no era su sitio, quizás nunca lo había sido, pero sin él no sería quien era y, desde luego, nunca hubiese conocido a Jay, así que pasear por los lugares en los que había transcurrido una parte importante de su relación era una forma más de recordar con afecto su pasado. Había sido un largo viaje, dieciocho meses buscándose a sí mismo, maldiciéndose a veces, pero disfrutando de cada segundo.  
—¿Listo entonces? —Chris le miró de reojo.  
—Ajá. —Asintió.  
—Los escritores sois criaturas rarísimas —se quejó—. No sé como Padalecki te aguanta, en serio.  
—¡Anda, vamos! —urgió—. Hemos quedado en mi casa en media hora y vamos a pillar la hora punta.  
  
  
Llegaron con algunos minutos de retraso, cargados con las bolsas de comida que tenían reservadas en el italiano de la esquina. Celebraban que dos días atrás Jensen había recibido el visto bueno de una editorial, en principio iba a ser algo modesto, pero la mera idea de que aquella historia con la que fantaseaba años atrás fuese a ser publicada era motivo suficiente para que Jay decidiese organizar aquella pequeña reunión. Le encontró en la cocina, donde habían ido acumulando la mayoría de las cajas con los trastos de la mudanza. Después de todo aquel tiempo, habían encontrado un piso donde iban a poder cumplir uno de los deseos del moreno, poder tener un perro; Jared no lo sabía aún, pero Jensen ya sabía cual iba a ser su primer regalo de aniversario.  
—Hey, nene. —La voz grave y dulce rodó hasta aposentarse en el fondo de su estómago mientras reposaba las manos sobre las delgadas caderas y buscaba aquella boca tierna. Cuando se apartó, los ojos almendrados parecían un poco desenfocados; satisfecho consigo mismo, le robó la cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Jared, empujándole contra la encimera, sus dedos inquisitivos y juguetones bordeando la cintura de los vaqueros—. ¿Acabaste de una vez ese principio, crees que esta vez sí?  
—Sí —afirmó. Las manos de Jay abarcaron su trasero sin problemas mientras le alzaba, usando la escasa superficie disponible como apoyo—. Gracias por la idea...  
—Soy genial, lo sé —murmuró con una risita, lamiendo la garganta, imprimiendo una ardiente ristra de besos en su camino hasta la clavícula del profesor, que gimió una débil protesta—. Shhh... te he extrañado, déjame.  
—Jared... la gente está en el salón... esperándonos... —Apretó los dientes al notar la sólida erección de su novio frotándose contra su entrepierna en un vaivén deliberadamente lento, tal y cómo le gustaba, y Jay sabía eso—. Cabrón...  
—Te compensaré... es que estás tan bueno, Jen... —confesó—. Desde que te vi aquella vez, en esa cafetería, tan serio, tan hermoso, me volviste loco por completo...  
—Dios, Jay... —se lamentó cuando los dientes blancos se cerraron sobre un punto especialmente sensible cerca del cuello, provocando que su piel se erizase. Que se jodiesen todos, decidió apretando los muslos en torno a la cintura de su pareja. Le quería allí y ahora. Pellizcó uno de los pezones de Jay, porque el moreno no era el único que conocía las zonas más sensitivas de su cuerpo. El ardiente gemido que provocó en el chico hizo que su pene latiese de nuevo, lleno y necesitado—. Esta noche voy a follarte hasta que te corras tanto y tan fuerte que te quedes seco...  
—Jen... —La lengua del estudiante ardía cuando le invadió la boca con desespero. Joder, era capaz sólo de correrse con uno de aquellos besos.  
  
—¡Eh, tortolitos! —silbó Chad desde la puerta de la cocina—. ¡Dejad eso para más tarde y dadnos de comer! No puedo creer que después de dos años sigáis igual. ¡Dais asco!  
  
Con un gruñido nada amable, Jensen se apartó de aquella boca caliente y demandante. El jodido Jared ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza, ocupado en desquiciarle con su juego sucio. A veces Jensen le odiaba, de veras, lo único que pasaba es que luego el maldito le sonreía, con esa mueca engañosa, llena de hoyuelos y falsa inocencia y Jensen se volvía imbécil y notaba cómo su enfado se derretía como un hielo bajo el sol. Sin remedio. Le tenía cogido por los mismísimos huevos. Maldito fuese. Qué bueno estaba. Le apretó una nalga, prometiéndole en silencio. Esa noche iba a ser muy, muy larga.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, con la camisa por fuera del pantalón en un leve intento de ocultar en lo que habían empleado su tiempo a solas, se reunieron con aquel extraño grupo, Chris charlaba con Sandy mientras Steve jugaba a la consola con Chad. Nunca hubiese creído que aquellos cuatro acabarían cayéndose tan bien.  
Miró a Jared, que le guiñó un ojo mientras iba a responder a la llamada en la puerta, seguramente era Mike y Tom, el abogado y su chico siempre llegaban tarde. Tomaron sus copas y brindaron, cada uno de ellos intentando superar al anterior en número de idioteces por minuto. Reía de verdad, mientras notaba el cuerpo firme de Jared a su espalda, uno de sus dedos enroscado en la trabilla del pantalón, como si le costase dejarle escapar. Jensen conocía la sensación.  
—Quiero daros las gracias a todos —anunció al final, con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y la vergüenza, porque desde luego, aquello jamás sería lo suyo—. En especial a Jared, que ha sido quien me ha animado todos estos meses y me ha soportado mientras me pasaba ocho horas al día sentado frente al ordenador y me olvidaba de todo. —Le miró de frente, pensando en lo diferente que podría haber sido todo de no haberle conocido, si por algún azar, Jared jamás se hubiese fijado en él dos años antes, o simplemente, le hubiese perdido en aquel accidente—. Te quiero. ¡Por Jay!  
  
Un coro de voces le silbó, burlándose de su cursilería, gritando aún más fuerte cuando Jared empezó a besarle como si no hubiese un mañana, pero hacía mucho que todo aquello había dejado de afectarle, porque Jensen sabía que aquel torbellino lleno de vida y pasión le había despertado de formas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.  
Vivía, y era gracias a Jared.

 


End file.
